A Chance Encounter 2
by MoOonshine
Summary: Et voici la suite du OS A chance Encounter. Donc c'est un UA qui sera à plusieurs chapitres. Et on se rapproche de la fin...
1. Chapter 1

Le fond sonore n'était pas vraiment gênant. Une vieille chanson des années 80. Un seul et unique album qui passait et repassait en boucle. Jusqu'à ce qu'un des clients finisse par craquer et tente de démonter le jukebox à coups de tessons de bouteilles ou de chaises.

Il était vers les 22 heures 30 et seuls les habitués étaient présents. Cela donnait une ambiance familiale.

Il n'y avait que deux joueurs au billard. Et tous les habitués savaient qu'il ne fallait mieux pas se frotter aux Winchester père et fils. Ces deux-là étaient imbattables, que ce soit au poker ou au billard. Alors, ils se contentaient de l'un l'autre comme adversaire. Parfois un nouveau venu se faisait avoir et se laissait plumer sans pouvoir réagir, mais généralement, le billard était réservé au père et au fils.

Et ce soir était un jeudi soir comme les autres. La maison était vide parce que Mary se rendait à un cercle littéraire alors John sortait retrouver son fils dans le bar le plus proche et ils discutaient de tout, de rien, comme deux vieux amis. Évitant tous les deux les sujets qui fâchent ou les sujets trop personnels.

Et c'est ce jeudi soir comme les autres que Castiel repéra l'Impala sur le parking du bar. Il savait, bien sur, que l'Impala n'était pas un modèle unique et qu'il en existait plus d'une mais quelque chose le fit ralentir et s'engager à son tour sur le parking.

C'était celle de Dean. Il le savait. Il le voulait.

Après cela, il lui suivit de balayer la salle du regard en entrant dans le bar pour le repérer. Moins de dix secondes lui suffirent. Il sourit avant de se diriger vers lui. Dean était penché au-dessus du billard, offrant, inconsciemment, une vue magnifique. Castiel nota que Dean ne l'avait pas entendu venir quand il se pencha à son oreille.

-Tu as un cul sublime, tu le sais ça ?

Dean se retourna brusquement. Et un éclat illumina ses yeux quand il le reconnut.

-Cas !

John avait repéré l'homme dès son entrée dans le bar. Peut-être quelque chose dans sa démarche. Peut-être le fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ici. Mais si lui ne l'avait jamais vu, ce n'était pas le cas de son fils qui, au lieu de balancer son poing dans le visage de l'autre homme, souriait béatement. Cela était étrange. Dean devait le connaître. Mais John connaissait tous les amis de Dean. Après tout, Lawrence était une petite ville et Dean n'était pas de ces gens qui ne peuvent vivre sans toute une cour d'admirateurs autour d'eux. Son fils n'était pas comme ça, il savait se contenter du nécessaire.

Et puis, sans trop savoir comment, John comprit qui était l'homme en face de lui. Il sut alors qu'il était celui qui avait fait en sorte que Dean revienne avec le sourire de Palo Alto. Et Dieu sait que jamais auparavant, Dean n'était revenu avec le sourire de Palo Alto.

Il savait que son fils était bi, et franchement, il s'en foutait éperdument. Il aimait son fils, et même s'il avait eu du mal à accepter ça au début, cela avait changer quand il s'était aperçu avec quelle facilité il s'était retrouvé mêlé à une bagarre quand un habitué un peu trop enivré avait insulté son fils. Son enfant resterait toujours son enfant, quelque soit les choix de vies qu'il fasse.

Mais cet homme-là... Il avait quelque chose... Quelque chose que John n'arrivait pas à nommer.

-Tu ne nous présentes pas, Dean ?

Il se tourna brusquement vers lui, et John eut l'impression qu'il venait subitement de ramener son fils à la réalité.

-Oh ouais, Papa c'est Castiel. Cas, mon père.

Castiel (drôle de prénom, peut-être un surnom, pensa John) n'eut pas l'air mal à l'aise une seule seconde. Il tendit une main décidée à John. Pas du tout gêné de se retrouver face à … A quoi ? Au père de son amant ? Etait-il l'amant de son fils ? Certainement, à croire leur regards l'un à l'autre.

* * *

><p>Dean ne sait pas vraiment comment il passa du bar avec son père à son lit avec Castiel, tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il ne regrette rien du tout. Cas n'a pas changé, toujours aussi passionné.<p>

La porte à peine refermée qu'ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre comme deux bêtes affamées. Ils se poussèrent, se tirèrent et se jetèrent sur le lit. Les caresses étaient pressantes, déchirant presque les vêtements.

Au bout de quelques instants sous les mains habituées, leurs vêtements ne furent plus que des souvenirs.

Dean attrapa la bouche de Castiel en un baiser passionné. Castiel sourit contre sa bouche avant de le basculer sous lui. Dean tenta pendant un instant à reprendre la position dominante mais la poigne de Castiel l'empêcha d'inverser leurs positions. Qu'importe après tout, il savait qu'il allait avoir du plaisir.

La main de Castiel remonta le long de sa cuisse nue, lui arrachant un soupir. Il avait l'impression que toute sa peau était en feu et que seules les caresses de Castiel pouvaient apaiser les flammes.

Il posa sa main sur le dos de Cas, enfonçant quelque peu ses ongles dans son épaule. Juste pour lui demander de se dépêcher un peu plus.

-Pressé ?

-Tout à fait, répondit Dean en récupérant avec ardeur la bouche de son amant.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

-Là, fut tout ce que put répondre Dean.

Parce qu'il lui était pratiquement impossible de connecter ses neurones quand Cas faisait ça avec sa bouche. Totalement impossible. D'ailleurs, il n'était capable de rien. Juste gémir, passer sa main dans les cheveux cours de son amant, griffer ses épaules musclées.

Castiel entendit son amant gémir alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. Dieu que ça lui avait manqué. Dean était un amant parfait. Mais quelque chose en lui savait que ça ne durerait pas.

Ca ne durait jamais.

Alors, il allait juste profiter du moment présent. Graver les sensations et les sentiments en lui avant qu'ils ne disparaissent et ne cèdent la place au grand vide auquel il était habitué.

Mais pour le moment, il avait des choses à faire. Comme voir si les voisins de Dean étaient compréhensifs ou alors en combien de temps ils allaient faire appel aux flics pour tapage. Parce que, oui, il avait prévu de faire crier Dean. De le faire crier très fort, très longtemps, très souvent. Jusqu'à ce que sa voix devienne éraillée.

* * *

><p>Ils n'avaient pas quitté l'appartement, à part pour un tour rapide à la pharmacie afin d'avoir de nouveau du stock.<p>

Ils n'avaient pas quitté la chambre, à part pour aller chercher de quoi boire et de quoi manger.

Ils n'avaient pas quitté le lit, à part pour descendre à la pharmacie, aller chercher de quoi se restaurer et partager une douche.

Dean avait appelé le garage le vendredi matin et avait expliqué à son père qu'il devait avoir attrapé la grippe et qu'il préférait rester chez lui. Bien entendu, John n'avait pas été dupe, il savait que l'absence de son fils était due à l'arrivée de Castiel.

Dean avait également décommandé le repas dominical familial. Et pourtant, son frère était là, avec Jess.

Mais, non, Dean avait mille fois mieux à faire.

Ils étaient allongés sur un lit on ne peut plus défait. Les couvertures étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la chambre, et le matelas était même de travers. Oh, de quelques centimètres certes, mais de travers tout de même.

La sonnerie d'un portable les tira de leur repos post-coïtal amplement mérité.

Dean décrocha en râlant après avoir lu le nom de son frère comme appelant.

-Quoi ?

_-Dean, maman m'a demandé de prendre de tes nouvelles._

-Et ? Demanda Dean, agacé.

_-Est-ce que tu es tombé et que tu t'es cassé quelque chose et que du coup, tu ne peux plus bouger ?_

-Pourquoi ? Soupira Dean.

Il avait mieux à faire que des énigmes téléphoniques avec son frère.

_-Ca va faire trois jours qu'on ne t'a pas vu._

-Et ? Ton grand frère te manque ? Railla Dean en caressant les cheveux de Cas.

_-On commence à s'inquiéter. Je t'ai appelé trois fois et tu n'as pas répondu !_

-Ah... J'ai pas du entendre mon portable.

Castiel se mit à rire, c'est sûr qu'avec le boucan qu'ils avaient fait, Dean n'avait pas pu entendre la sonnerie de son portable. Il l'avait bien entendu lui, mais il ne voulait surtout pas que Dean stoppe son activité pour répondre au téléphone.

_-Y a quelqu'un avec toi ?_

-Ecoute Sammy, y a jamais eu des moments où tu ne voulais pas quitter ton lit ?

_-Euh... Tu nous fais une déprime, Dean ?_

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con parfois, Sammy.

_-Ah ! Ah ! D'accord, ok j'ai saisi l'idée... Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible._

-Non, je t'assure que ma vie sexuelle est loin d'être horrible.

-Stop Dean ! Je ne veux rien savoir. Salut !

Dean raccrocha et lança son portable sur le tas de vêtements au sol avant d'embrasser Castiel.

-Alors, où on en était ? Demanda-t-il en laissant sa bouche glisser dans le cou de Cas.

Et puis, releva la tête. L'appel de Sam lui avait fait prendre compte qu'une chose.

-Oh putain, on est dimanche.

Cas rit.

Et la lumière de ce dimanche après-midi éclaira la peau de Castiel. Dean se releva sur un coude, il venait de remarquer quelque chose. Quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait encore jamais fait attention malgré le nombre de fois où il avait vu Castiel nu. Dean tendit la main et suivit du bout des doigts une cicatrice sur le torse de Cas. Il en trouva ensuite une plus petite, avec, en dessous, un tatouage. Une date.

12/03/2006

Et une autre encore, un peu plus à gauche.

05/06/1999

Et enfin, une plus grande avec deux dates cette fois-ci.

16/07/2011

22/07/2011

-C'est quoi toutes ces dates ?

Dean sentit Castiel se tendre sous sa main.

-Des rappels.

-De quoi ?

-...

-Cas, je peux me vanter de connaître ton corps et tous les endroits qui te font crier mais...

-Des blessures que j'ai reçues.

Silence.

-Des blessures ?

Castiel se redressa, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit, mettant de la distance entre lui et Dean.

-Je t'ai pas vraiment dit pourquoi j'étais ici. Je devais passer à Fort Riley.

-La base militaire ? Demanda Dean, étonné.

-Exactement.

-Donc tu es un soldat ?

-Démobilisé pour le moment.

Dean ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur les cicatrices. Il en toucha une.

-Kosovo, un échange de tirs avec l'armée de Yougoslavie. Deux morts et six blessés.

Dean ne dit rien, il n'avait rien demandé à Castiel, sentant sans doute que c'était là un sujet douloureux, et il pouvait le comprendre. Il passa alors à la suivante.

-Afghanistan. Embuscade dans un village de la vallée d'Helmand. Les fleurs y étaient belles.

Les fleurs ? Il se foutait éperdument de ces fleurs. Dean passa à la plus grande, qui serpentait de l'omoplate au rein.

-Irak. Sept otages. Six morts.

Dean se figea pas la peine de demander qui était le survivant, il l'avait sous les yeux.

Castiel vit sa réaction et soupira. Il s'était douté de cela. Il sortit du lit mais la main de Dean le retint par le poignet.

-Où tu vas ?

-Me trouver un hôtel, Dean.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire... Tu peux rester ici. Jusqu'à ce que... tu repartes à Palo Alto.

Castiel observa la main qui le retenait un instant puis remonta ses yeux vers Dean.

-Je compte rester quelque temps, Dean. Il faut que j'arrive à convaincre mes supérieurs de me laisser repartir.

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Repartir ? Où ?

-Et où, tu crois Dean ? Afghanistan, Irak. Là où on se bat. Là où je serais utile.

-Tu veux y retourner ? Après la dernière fois ? Mais tu...

-Je suis un soldat, Dean, le coupa froidement Castiel. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens.

Dean observa Castiel enfiler son jean.

-Tu vas où ?

-Prendre une douche, répondit Castiel d'un ton monocorde, et Dean sut qu'il ne voulait pas de sa compagnie.

Castiel disparut dans la salle de bain, et Dean sentit d'un seul coup combien la pièce était froide.

* * *

><p>La suite vous intéresse ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Quelques nuages viendront masquer le soleil au cours de cette journée où la température avoisinera les 20°, ce qui reste dans la normale saisonnière. Et maintenant, une page de publicité avant de..._

La main de Dean s'écrasa sur le réveil. Comment ce truc pouvait-il encore fonctionner alors que toute sa chambre n'était qu'un champ de bataille.

Oulà, mauvaise comparaison.

Jamais, lors de sa première rencontre avec Castiel, il n'avait imaginé que ce dernier était un militaire. Mais bon, en même temps, ils n'avaient pas tellement papoter. Mais rien dans son attitude... De toute façon, les seuls militaires qu'il connaissait étaient des vétérans amis de son père, et son père lui-même, bien évidemment.

Mais Cas... Il ne l'avait même pas imaginé. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait.. Cas en uniforme... C'était certainement quelque chose à voir.

Dean sourit et laissa sa main glisser vers son amant. Enfin, ce qu'il pensait. Parce que la place à côté de lui était vide. Dean se redressa sur son lit.

-Cas ?

Mais rien, pas de réponse, pas même le bruit de la douche en fonctionnement. On était lundi matin et il était seul dans son appartement.

Il avait fait le tour de son appartement pour noter à contre-cœur, que, il était seul. Plus rien ne le retenait donc ici et il se décida à partir travailler. Il y aurait certainement quelques vieilles bécanes pour occuper son esprit, au garage. L'occuper et lui éviter de penser à Castiel.

Où avait-il bien pu disparaître comme ça ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Il s'apprêter à quitter son appartement quand la porte s'ouvrit face à lui.

-Putain, Cas ! T'étais où ? lâcha-t-il en voyant un Castiel tout en sueur passer sa porte.

-Parti courir.

Dean soupira et suivit Castiel jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Fallait me réveiller si tu voulais faire de l'exercice.

Castiel se servit un verre de jus d'orange et vola un baiser à Dean.

-Va expliquer après pourquoi j'ai du mal à bouger après.

-Hé, c'est moi qui vais avoir une démarche horrible, pas toi, je te rappelle.

Castiel posa son verre sur le plan de travail.

-J'ai été clair là-dessus Dean. Si tu tiens absolument à foutre, rien ne t'empêche de trouver quelqu'un pour te prouver ta virilité.

Dean tiqua légèrement. Ces mots dans la bouche de Castiel étaient étranges.

-Oui c'est bon, j'avais compris. Mais je compte pas le faire, malgré ce qu'on pense de moi, j'suis fidèle. Quand je suis avec quelqu'un, j'vais voir personne d'autre.

-Donc pour toi, on est ensemble ?

Dean ne réfléchit même pas avant de répondre.

-Bah oui, tu t'es installé dans mon appart, on a passé le week end au lit et tu as rencontré mon père. Alors t'es loin d'être un coup d'un soir.

Castiel sourit doucement.

-Ca me va, dit-il en embrassant Dean. Tu finis à quelle heure ?

-18h. Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Harceler mon supérieur et voir le psy.

-Pas cool.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

-Non, c'est ok. J'dois passer par là alors, autant le faire rapidement.

Dean le regarda, savoir pourquoi il voulait tellement repartir aussi vite lui démangeait les lèvres, mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, il mettrait encore plus de distance entre lui et Castiel. Et il ne le souhaitait pas.

-On se voit ce soir ? demanda-t-il à la place.

Dean poussa les portes du garage, faisant tinter la cloche. Son père releva les yeux.

-Tiens salut Dean. Tu as passé un bon week end ?

Dean ôta sa veste puis se frotta la nuque.

-Euh ouais... Désolé pour dimanche.

-Tu étais avec... Cas ?

Dean s'approcha de son père.

-Ouais. Il va loger chez moi le temps qu'il est ici.

-Alors invite-le à déjeuner dimanche, sinon tu peux être sur que ta mère va démarquer comme une furie chez toi.

-J'suis étonné qu'elle l'est déjà pas fait ! rit Dean.

-Parce que je l'en ai empêché !

Le père et le fils se mirent à rire.

Dean regarda autour de lui. Le garage était vide, en même temps il était tôt./c/p

-Dis papa... commença Dean.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait continuer sa phrase.? Puis il se décida de reprendre les mots de Cas. Son père

comprendrait surement ce qu'il voulait dire. Après tout, c'était un vétéran.

-Tu as jamais voulu ... repartir ?

John posa ses outils et dévisagea son fils.

-Repartir où ?

-Et bien tu sais... Au front.

-Oh ?

Jamais Dean n'avait vu son père aussi étonné que ça.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-C'est juste que... Cas est un militaire.

John s'appuya contre le capot d'une voiture, et Dean continua.

-Et... il veut repartir là-bas.

-C'est normal Dean... L'armée... l'armée nous apporte des choses qu'on aurait jamais pu espérer avoir. Elle fait de nous quelqu'un de bien.

-Mais toi.. Tu n'as jamais voulu repartir ?

-Je l'aurais fait. Si je n'avais pas rencontré ta mère. Si tu n'étais pas né, ainsi que ton frère. Mais pour certains, avoir quelqu'un qui nous attend n'est pas suffisant.

-Il a été blessé.

-Cas ?

Dean hocha la tête.

-Il a été blessé et il veut repartir. J'le comprends pas.

-Parce que tu n'es pas un soldat, Dean.

Dean sourit.

-Cas a dit la même chose. Que je ne pouvais pas le comprendre parce que je n'étais pas un soldat.

-Tu... Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean soupira.

-Ouais... Je sais que ça te mets mal à ...

-T'occupe pas de ce que je pense, Dean. T'occupe pas de ce que tout le monde pense autour de toi.

Dean hocha la tête. John se redressa.

-Bon, on peut peut-être se mettre à bosser maintenant ? Monsieur Barkley vient chercher sa voiture à 12h et tu as même pas ouvert le capot.

-C'est bon, j'm'y mets.

Dean releva le capot de la voiture.

-Au fait fiston, il fait parti de quel régiment ?

-Aucune idée.

John secoua la tête.

-Ok... Allez, au boulot.

Il partit vers son bureau.

-Où tu vas ?

-Paperrasse. Faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe.

-Ouais, bah, j'te la laisse.

John referma la porte derrière lui. Rien ne l'obligeait à la verrouiller, quand Dean mettait les mains dans le cambouis, il était comme lui, il ne s'arrêtait pas avant d'avoir tout réparer. Alors Dean ne débarquerait pas dans son bureau pour entendre sa conversation téléphonique.

John hésita quelques instants avant de saisir le combiné.

-Hey salut Lieutenant !

_-Hey, caporal. Que me vaut cet appel ?_

-J'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

_-Et pourquoi pas le 411 ?_

-Parce que t'es le meilleur, Brad.

_-OK tu m'as eu. J'peux faire quoi pour toi ?_

-Il me faudrait des renseignements sur un gars. Mais j'ai que son prénom.

_-Très drôle caporal, et je vais quoi avec juste un prénom, moi ?_

-C'est pas un prénom commun, et j'prends ça de façon personnelle. C'est un gars qui tourne autour de la fille de mes voisins.

_-Ok, je vois. Donne le prénom, j'vais voir ce que je peux faire._

-C'est Castiel.

_-Castiel ? Pas commun. Quel régiment ? _

-Aucune idée.

_-Merci, je sens que ça va être un vrai bonheur de t'aider._

-Tu me peux donner les infos quand ?

_-Dès que je les trouve. Tu dois vraiment aimer cette gamine._

John regarda son fils qui s'affairait sur la Cadillac.

-Ouais, Brad. Considère que je te demande un service pour un membre de ma famille.

_-Hé bah John, encore heureux que tu n'as que des fils ! Tu imagines si tu lançais une recherche à chaque copain que ramène ta fille !_

_-_Fais ça au plus vite, Brad.

_-Aucun problème. Passe le bonjour à ta femme. Salut._

John raccrocha. Il faisait confiance à Brad. Dans quelques temps, il saurait qui était réellement Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

Il était midi moins cinq. La radio allait bientôt arrêter de diffuser les dix mêmes chansons pour laisser la place aux informations.

La cloche retentit mais Dean ne l'entendit pas, à moitié penchée dans le moteur du break. Il se redressa en sentant une chaleur derrière lui et se retourna. Il sourit en reconnaissant Castiel.

-Hey.

-Hey. Tu as le temps de sortir déjeuner ?

-Mon Dieu, on va devenir civilisés ! Notre première sortie !

-Si tu veux pas, je repars.

Mais Dean l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'attirer à ses lèvres. Castiel se redressa en secouant la tête.

-Dean...

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas discret.

-Y a personne.

-Merci pour moi, fiston, dit John en allant vers eux.

Castiel se redressa.

-Monsieur Winchester.

John s'approcha encore de lui en lui tendant la main.

-Castiel c'est ça ?

-Oui monsieur. Castiel Novak.

-Dean m'a dit que vous serviez dans l'armée.

Castiel se tourna vers Dean et ce dernier grimaça, comme pour s'excuser d'avance.

-En effet, monsieur. Vous également, non ?

-C'était y a longtemps. Avec quel régiment ?

-Première Division d'infanterie.

-The Big Red One, souffla John.

Castiel sourit. Et Dean nota qu'il s'était redressé, fier.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Bon papa, si t'as fini...

John lâcha enfin la main de Castiel.

-Allez déjeuner. Je me charge de Barkley.

Dean attrapa Castiel par le bras et lui fit faire demi-tour avant de sortir du garage.

-Euh... Désolé pour ça, j'pensais pas que mon père serait comme ça. Ma mère, je le savais mais alors lui...

Castiel sourit.

-Tes parents te protègent, c'est normal.

-Oh arrête, j'suis pas une ado !

-Il n'y a pas que les ado qui doivent être protéger Dean, et je suis certain que tes parents n'ont jamais cessé.

-Et les tiens ? Demanda Dean alors qu'ils payaient le vendeur de sandwiches.

Castiel attrapa son repas et se dirigea vers le parc.

-Quoi, les miens ?

Dean soupira. Lui-même n'était pas loquace mais à côté de Castiel, il devenait extrêmement bavard.

-Je t'ai déjà parlé de ma mère.

-En vitesse, oui. Comment va-t-elle ?

Castiel eut un sourire triste.

-Pas plus mal mais pas mieux.

-Et ton père ? Tu m'as jamais parlé de ton père.

-Si seulement je le connaissais, je pourrais t'en parler.

Dean le regarda surpris.

-Tu ne le connais pas ?

Castiel secoua la tête et mordit dans son sandwich.

-Non. Il a quitté ma mère avant ma naissance.

-Il a... quitté ta mère alors qu'elle était enceinte ?

-Il le savait pas. Il a juste pensé à protéger sa fille alors que sa femme devenait folle et dangereuse pour son enfant.

-Tu as une sœur ?

-Une grande sœur, oui. Anna. Je crois qu'elle a trois ans de plus que moi.

-Et tu ne l'as jamais vu ?

-Non Dean, jamais.

-C'est difficile à imaginer pour moi. Sam est... mon petit frère. J'peux pas imaginer un jour le laisser tomber.

-C'est pas la faute d'Anna, Dean. Elle sait même pas que j'existe.

-Tu as jamais pensé prendre contact avec elle ? Si j'apprenais que j'avais une soeur quelque part... et que je la connaissais pas... J'voudrais tout faire pour la connaître.

-Pas moi, Dean. Elle a sa vie. J'ai la mienne. On ne peut pas s'imposer dans la vie des gens.

-Mais tu n'as jamais souhaité savoir à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler ?

-Et quoi ? Envier sa vie ? Voir ce que j'aurais pu être avec une famille normale ? Non Dean, je suis bien comme je suis. Je ne regrette pas ma vie.

-Parce que tu as l'armée.

Castiel le regarda et sourit.

-Oui. Tu as ta famille Dean, et moi j'ai l'armée. Elle est devenue ma famille. Avec tout ce qui va avec. Les bons côtés comme les mauvais.

-Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous, au fait ?

-Avec le psy ou mon supérieur ?

-Hé bien, les deux, sourit Dean.

-Comme je m'en doutais, ça va être au psy de décider. Ce qui veut dire que je vais bientôt pouvoir repartir.

-Tu as l'air sur de toi.

-Je vais bien, et le doc sera obligé de s'en rendre compte.

Dean termina son sandwich et jeta l'emballage dans la corbeille.

-Alors, tu vas faire quoi cette après-midi ? Demanda Dean, gêné sans savoir pourquoi cela le dérangeait tant que Castiel veuille absolument repartir si vite.

-J'ai un vieil ami qui arrive aujourd'hui à l'Amtrak station. On va passer un peu de temps ensemble.

-Il vient d'où ? Demanda Dean, heureux d'orienter la discussion vers un sujet qui ne risquait pas de mettre encore plus de distance entre eux.

-New York.

-Et il vient en train ?

-Tu es bien venu en voiture jusqu'à Palo Alto, nota Castiel.

-Ouais mais là... Il traverse le pays en train ! Il pourrait prendre l'avion.

Castiel sourit.

-Il est... spécial. Et il n'aime pas l'avion.

-Ouais, j'le comprends. J'aime pas non plus. Il arrive à quelle heure ?

-Vers 14h.

-Ca va faire longtemps que tu l'as pas vu ?

-Ouahou... et bien... depuis mon rapatriement en fait. Donc oui, ça fait un bail.

-C'est aussi un soldat ?

-Oui. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Tu comprendras quand tu le verras !

Dean repassa les portes du garage une heure plus tard. Il jeta un coup d'oeil et vit son père dans le bureau. Décidément, John Winchester se mettait à aimer passer son temps au téléphone.

-Hey Brad. J'ai des choses qui pourraient t'être utiles.

_-J'allais justement t'appeler John. _

-Quoi ? Me dit pas que tu as déjà les infos que je t'ai demandé.

_-Et si. C'était pas trop dur à trouver. Je suis en train de t'envoyer tout ce qui peut l'être par e-mail. Mais une chose est sûre, ta petite voisine ne risque rien avec le capitaine Castiel Novak. Ce type est un héros._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck Thunderstruck, _

_baby, baby Thunderstruck, _

_you've been_

_Thunderstruck Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck _

_You've been Thunderstruck_

_C'était Thunderstruck, première piste de l'album The Razors Edge, sorti en 1990 du groupe légendaire de hard rock AC/DC. Il est 18h, vous êtes sur KQRC et maintenant, place aux informations avec Amanda._

Le regard de Dean alla de l'horloge à la porte.

-Bon, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui.

Dean se tourna vers son père.

-Je suppose que c'est pas la peine que je te demande si tu veux venir dîner à la maison ? supposa John avec un sourire.

Dean ne répondit pas, se contentant de passer une main derrière sa nuque.

-Tu vas dire quoi à maman ?

-Comment ça ?

-Bah tu sais… Concernant Cas…

-Oh ! sourit John. C'est ta façon de me demander comment je le trouve ?

-Ouais, c'est ça.

John repensa un instant à ce qu'avait dit Brad. Ce type est un héros. Ouais, et bien, pas mal de héros avaient péter les plombs en revenant de l'enfer. Et John ne voulait pas que Dean assiste à ça.

-J'le connais pas suffisamment pour te donner un avis, Dean. Mais bon, j'le préfère aux autres.

-Les autres ? Je te jamais présenté les autres.

-Justement. Et on peut pas vraiment dire que tu m'as présenté Castiel.

-Concours de circonstances, sourit Dean.

Il attrapa sa veste et l'enfila.

-Oh papa, tu n'en parles pas à Sammy, ok ?

-De … Cas ?

-Sammy… ne sait pas.

-Tu plaisantes ? Sam ne sait pas que tu …

-Non papa, Sammy n'en a aucune idée, le coupa violement Dean. Et je veux que ça reste comme ça.

-Ok. C'est toi qui vois, fiston. On se voit demain.

-A demain, répondit Dean en quittant le garage.

* * *

><p>Dean poussa la porte de son appartement et sourit en voyant la veste de Cas sur le portemanteau.<p>

-Alors c'est toi.

Dean sursauta –discrètement- et se tourna vers la voix. Un homme était allongé sur son canapé, les pieds sur les accoudoirs.

-Oh ! Je t'ai fais peur ? Désolé mon chou.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Dean, je te présente Balthazar.

Dean se retourna pour voir Castiel derrière lui, puis refit face à Balthazar et de nouveau à Castiel.

-Comment tu es entré ? J'ai oublié de te filer les clés ce midi !

-Oh, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ta serrure n'a rien, sourit l'homme sur le canapé.

-Comment ça ma serrure n'a rien ? Tu veux dire que tu as forcé ma serrure ?

-Forcé ? Oh, c'est un bien grand mot. J'ai juste ouvert la porte. J'suis un pro t'inquiète.

-Désolé pour ça, Dean. C'est juste que c'était le joker de Balth. J'pouvais pas lui refuser sa douche.

Dean se tourna vers son amant.

-Son joker ?

-Ah ça... C'est...

-Ca veut dire que je lui ai sauvé la vie ! Et qu'il me doit un service.

-Et ton service c'est de te faire entrer par effraction chez moi ?

-Non ! Mon service c'était une douche !

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-T'occupes pas de lui, lui murmura Cas à l'oreille. De toute façon, il va bientôt retourner à son hôtel.

Dean comprit très facilement l'allusion de Castiel.

-Oh ça c'est méchant ! Tu veux te débarrasser de moi !

Dean se tourna vers Cas, ignorant Balthazar.

-Ca me va.

-Non mais je rêve ou vous êtes en train de prévoir votre activité sexuelle pour quand vous m'aurez foutu à la porte ? Puisque c'est comme ça, je sens que je vais squatter un peu plus longtemps ce canapé.

Castiel soupira avant de regarder Dean.

-Tu me laisses cuisiner pour m'excuser ?

-J'avais autre chose en tête, répondit Dean avant de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, peu sûr de comment Castiel allait réagir.

Castiel éclata de rire et vola rapidement un baiser à Dean.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je saurais me faire pardonner.

-Youhou, je suis là ! Je n'ai pas mystérieusement disparu !

Dean l'ignora et alla prendre trois bières dans le mini-bar, malgré le fait qu'il soit persuadé que Balthazar se soit déjà servi.

-Alors comme ça, tu es venu en train depuis New York ? Pourquoi t'as pas pris l'avion ? Demanda-t-il en distribuant les bouteilles.

-Et bah, ces trucs ont tendance à se crasher quand tu es dedans. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être pris dans le crash de ton avion ?

Dean se tourna vers Castiel, tout d'un coup extrêmement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit ?

-Moi non plus.

Dean se tourna brusquement vers Balthazar.

-Quoi ?

Castiel se mit à rire à sa droite.

-Dean. Parler avec Balthazar, c'est comme jouer à trois mensonges et une vérité.

-Hé ! Réagit immédiatement Balthazar, outré d'une telle affirmation.

-Espèce de sale... J'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais crashé avec ton avion ! Râla Dean à l'encontre de Balthazar.

Ce dernier se redressa tandis que Castiel quittait la pièce pour la cuisine avec un sourire.

-No way, Dean. J'suis dans l'Infanterie pas dans l'Air Force.

Dean jeta un oeil vers la cuisine. Cas n'était pas en vue. Il allait pouvoir profiter de la présence de Balthazar pour avoir des informations.

-Tu es dans la même unité que Cas ? Demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

-Yep. Carrément sous ses ordres. -

Oh, alors Cas est ton supérieur ?

Castiel ne devait pas rigoler tous les jours avec un subordonné comme Balthazar. S'ils étaient tous comme lui…

-Ouais, mais on l'aime notre ange !

-Ange ? releva Dean.

-Cas est notre porte bonheur, répondit Balthazar en se rallongeant sur le sofa. Avec lui comme chef d'unité, on sait qu'on rentrera. Il a une chance d'enfer.

-Une chance ? siffla Dean en osant un coup d'œil vers la cuisine. J'ai vu les cicatrices.

-Celles du corps ne sont pas les plus profondes.

-J'ai aussi vu les autres… murmura-t-il. Balthazar se redressa et lui fit face.

-Laisse-moi en douter Dean. Tu as entraperçu celles que Cas veut bien laisser voir.

Dean se mordit la joue. Il le savait. Cas jouait à cache-cache avec lui. Et il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être celui qui exprime le plus ses sentiments.

-Sa mission… La dernière qu'il a faite... C'est pour ça que votre supérieur ne veut pas le laisser y retourner…

Il s'en doutait, il avait juste besoin d'une confirmation. Et également de plus d'informations. Il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas pour Castiel.

-Ouais… Il estime que c'est trop tôt. Et il n'est pas le seul.

Balthazar n'eut pas besoin de préciser qu'il était de ceux-là. Dean le comprit. Et si même ce cinglé jugeait qu'il était trop tôt pour que Cas reparte... Il avait du se passer quelque chose...

-Il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda Dean brusquement.

-C'est pas à moi de t'en parler, répondit calmement Balthazar.

Après tout, il attendait cette question depuis que Dean avait passé la porte.

-Cas me dira rien.

-Il a ses raisons, répondit-il en se posant ses pieds sur la table basse. Hé mon ange, j'ai la dalle !

Une réponse quelconque parvint de la cuisine et fit éclater de rire Balthazar, puis son regard se posa sur Dean et il redevint sérieux.

-A toi de voir si tu es vraiment sur de pouvoir vivre avec.


	5. Chapter 5

-... The fiiiiield, A grand siiiiight to seeeeee. Priiide of the Infantryyyy. Men of a greaaaat diviiiision, Couraaaage is our traditionnnnn, Forrr...

-Balthazar ! Les voisins !

-Forwaaaard the BIG RED ONEEEEE!

Dean referma la porte sur un Balthazar plus qu'éméché et s'appuya dessus en soupirant de soulagement.

-Tu avais raison, Balthazar est...

-Fidèle à lui-même.

-J'allais dire épuisant mais… Tu es sur qu'il ne risque rien ?

-Ne t'en fait pas. Au pire, il passera une nuit en cellule de dégrisement. Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Castiel sourit et s'approcha encore plus près de Dean, se collant à lui.

-Je crois que je t'ai promis quelque chose, susurra-t-il à son oreille en la mordillant doucement.

-Il me semble aussi, souffla Dean, son jean devenait de plus en plus serré.

Castiel attrapa Dean par le poignet et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et dans un mouvement souple, s'agenouilla entre ses jambes. Dean déglutit. Allait-il bien faire ce qu'il pensait –mourrait d'envie qu'il fasse ? Oui à en croire les doigts que Cas avait posés, mine de rien sur le bouton de son jean.

Dean renversa la tête en gémissant tandis que Castiel dégrafa son pantalon avec un sourire. Dean serra son poing sur les draps, se doutant que Cas aurait mal réagi s'il l'avait posé sur sa tête, pendant que Cas faisait courir sa langue le long du sexe dressé.

-Oh, putain Cas, tu es …

Le reste de sa phrase se termina dans un gémissement guttural alors que Castiel le prit entièrement en bouche. Il n'était pas du style à venir après une image, mais celle des lèvres pleines de Castiel se refermant sur son sexe promettait de l'occuper pendant de longues nuits solitaires.

* * *

><p>Mary referma la porte du four et sourit en entendant les pas de John dans l'entrée. Son époux l'enlaça et elle laissa sa tête allait sur son épaule pour l'embrasser.<p>

-Tu as vu Dean ?

-Bonjour Mary. Oui, ma journée s'est bien passée. Et la tienne ?

Mary frappa l'épaule de son mari avec un sourire.

-Bonjour John. Comment s'est passé ta journée ? La mienne était tranquille. Tu as vu Dean ? Répéta-t-elle.

John embrassa Mary dans la nuque.

-Oui. Il était au garage.

-Il va bien ?

-Tu sais Mary, certains parents ne voient leurs enfants que pour les anniversaires et Thanksgiving.

-Ne parle pas de malheur !

John attrapa une bouteille et s'assit.

-Il a rencontré quelqu'un.

Mary se figea et se tourna doucement vers son époux.

-Où ? Quand ? Comment tu le sais ?

John éclata de rire, sa femme était tellement prévisible.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était à Palo Alto. La dernière fois que Dean est parti voir Sam. Et je l'ai rencontré jeudi soir.

-Tu l'as rencontré ? La ou le ?

-Le. Capitaine Castiel Novak.

Mary se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

-Militaire ?

John acquiesça.

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il est démobilisé.

John but une gorgée et secoua la tête.

-Non. Il est toujours en service, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-D'accord... D'accord... Donc il peut repartir à tout moment et briser le cœur de mon enfant ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient à ce point dans une relation, temporisa John. Ça a l'air plus... Physique qu'autre chose.

-John, si c'était uniquement physique, tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré.

-Tu sais... Ce n'était pas vraiment une rencontre, juste...

John secoua la main.

-Enfin bref... Tu sais qu'il ne l'a pas dit à Sam ?

-Il ne m'en a pas parlé non plus, John !

-Non, je parle pas du capitaine Novak mais de sa... de ses relations.

-Quelles relations ?

-Toutes ! Oh Mary, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que Dean n'a pas dit à son frère qu'il lui arrivait aussi de... d'aimer les hommes.

-Vraiment ? Je pensais que Sam serait le premier au courant...

-Tu sais Mary, il faut reconnaître que nos enfants ne sont pas aussi proches qu'on aurait pu l'espérer.

Mary soupira et but une gorgée dans la bière de John.

-Donc je suppose que je ne peux pas inviter... Castiel... à déjeuner dimanche.

-Non, tu ne peux pas. A moins de prévenir Dean et de lui laisser le temps d'inventer une histoire.

* * *

><p><em>Et c'est bientôt le week-end ! Plus qu'une dure journée de labeur avant de profiter de deux jours de repos sous le soleil. En effet, les températures seront...<em>

La main de Dean s'écrasa sur le réveil.

Vendredi.

On était vendredi. Dean sourit. Cas était chez lui depuis plus d'une semaine. Et il commençait à s'y faire. Il ouvrit les yeux et grogna à la lumière vive qui l'agressa.

Par contre, les soirées alcoolisées avec Balthazar, il ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Ce type les couchait tous, à chaque fois. A croire que l'alcool n'avait pas plus d'effet que l'eau pour lui. Il pouvait peut être se permettre de traîner au lit pour se remettre de sa gueule de bois, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Dean.

Dean se leva, ne prêtant pas attention au lit maintenant vide. Il savait qu'il trouverait Castiel dans la cuisine, en sueur après avoir couru plusieurs miles.

-Évidemment qu'il est là ! Je préfère l'avoir à l'œil, tu sais bien ! Dean entra dans la cuisine pour voir Castiel au téléphone.

-Non ! Pas jusque là ! Je suis chez un ami. Hé ! Non, non, bien vu. Bien sur, on sera là. Hé oui, Balth aussi. A tout à l'heure.

Castiel raccrocha et embrassa Dean.

-Des bonnes nouvelles ?

-Pardon ?

-Au téléphone. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre.

Castiel sourit.

-Mon deuxième lieutenant arrive aujourd'hui.

Dean sourit en se servant une tasse de café.

-Quelque chose me dit que mon appartement va devenir le lieu de rendez-vous de ton unité.

Castiel sourit.

-Rassure-toi, ils ne sont pas tous comme Balthazar, tu as rencontré le pire. Et si ça te dérange, je peux...

-Non ! Tes amis sont les bienvenus ici. Ça me permet d'apprendre des tas de choses sur toi... S'ils sont plus loquaces que Balthazar.

-Tu trouves que Balth n'est pas assez bavard ? Demanda Castiel en inclinant la tête. C'est la première fois que j'entends ce qualificatif pour le décrire.

-Je dirais qu'il parle plutôt pour ne rien dire.

-Ah ! Je vois. Dit Castiel avec un sourire entendu. Balth ne dira rien sans mon accord.

-Et comment je dois l'obtenir ? ronronna Dean en glissant sa main derrière la nuque de Castiel pour l'attirer dans un baiser passionné.

-Tu es sur la bonne voie, répondit Castiel en répondant avidement au baiser.


	6. Chapter 6

_-Baby, it's true, I must confess You're the only man I kiss Cause I love you sweet caress _

Sam poussa timidement la porte et entra dans l'appartement de son aîné.

-Dean, t'es là ?

Il en avait plus que marre de sonner à cette porte sans obtenir de réponse, alors il s'était décidé à utiliser -enfin sa clé et à s'inviter de lui-même. Et tout ça pour entendre son frère chanter sous la douche. Et quelle chanson !

_-Come on, take me Taste my cherry lips It's your body that I miss Cover me with love I wanna make you sweat and do you ... wet_

Sauf que ce n'était pas Dean qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, mais probablement sa conquête de la semaine en tenue plus que légère.

-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolé ! Je... Je ne voulais pas... bafouilla Sam tout en se retournant.

Comment faisait son frère pour trouver des filles plus belles les unes que les autres ? Mais surtout, pourquoi n'était-il pas foutu d'en garder une ?

-C'est bon, puppy eyes, je suis décente.

Sam se tourna pour faire face à l'invitée de Dean. Ah ok, c'était ça qu'elle appelait décente ? Une serviette de bain autour d'elle ?

-Je... Je suis Sam...

Elle le regarda en souriant et en haussant les sourcils.

-Le frère de Dean.

-Dean ?

Okay, ce n'était pas la conquête de la semaine, plutôt celle du jour.

-Oui Dean. Vous êtes chez lui !

-Oh, oui ! Dean ! Ça y est, je vois.

-Oui.. Euh... C'est bien... Euh... Vous savez où il est ?

-Pas là. Y a que moi ici. Et toi. Tous les deux. Tous seuls...

Elle le draguait ? Là, alors qu'elle sortait de la douche de Dean après probablement s'être envoyée en l'air avec lui ? Mais pourquoi Dean ne fréquentait que des filles légères ? Il était plus que temps que son grand frère décide d'avoir une relation stable.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et Dean les observa, l'air surpris.

-Sammy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Salut, Dean. Maman voulait savoir si tu venais dimanche ?

Dean ôta sa veste.

-Et elle t'envoie en tant que messager ?

-Non, elle voulait aussi que je vois si tu as du paprika. Elle en a plus. Et elle veut faire sa fameuse tarte au chèvre à Jess.

-Je vais voir ça.

Sam suivit son frère à la cuisine, et se retourna pour s'apercevoir que la jeune femme avait disparu.

-Alors comme ça, vous allez vous installer dans le coin ?

-Oui. Jess a obtenu un poste à Solbach, alors...

-C'est cool ça. C'est maman qui est contente.

-Ouais... J'ai... Euh... J'ai croisé ton amie.

-Trouvé !

Dean tendit l'épice à son frère.

-Qui ?

-Hé bien... Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle en fait...

-Ruby !

Sam se tourna vers la voix pour voir Ruby lui tendre la main.

-Enchanté... Et encore désolé pour...

-Oh c'est rien ! De toute façon, tu n'as rien vu !

Dean haussa les sourcils.

-Ton frère m'a vu à la sortie de la douche.

-Oh ! -J'voulais pas ! Je croyais que c'était toi et comme...

Il se tut, voyant les sourires sur les visages de Dean et de Ruby.

-Hé bien... Enchanté de vous connaître Ruby. Merci pour le paprika, Dean. On se voit dimanche ?

-Bien sur.

-Super ! Vous êtes invitée aussi, Ruby. Dit Sam en se tournant vers elle.

-Merci, c'est gentil, sourit-elle. Ce sera avec plaisir.

-Bien.. Bien, à dimanche alors ! Répondit Sam en quittant l'appartement.

Ruby regarda la porte se refermer avant de se tourner vers Dean.

-Hé bien, c'était rapide.

-C'était Sammy, répondit Dean en haussant les épaules.

-Cas n'est pas avec toi, demanda-t-elle en attrapant une pomme dans la coupe de fruits et en mordant dedans.

-Non. Il a reçu un appel de Balthazar et a du partir.

-J'te parie 20 billets qu'il s'est encore fait arrêté !

-Castiel ?

-Baltazar ! Tu plaisantes, j'vois pas notre ange se faire embarquer par les flics !

Dean sourit.

-Donc aucune arrestation pour Cas ?

Ruby éclata de rire et pointa un doigt vers Dean.

-Toi, je sais ce que tu fais ! Tu essayes de me soutirer des informations. Mais ça marchera pas ! J'suis de la First, moi ! Dean sourit.

-Vous avez l'air d'en être fier !

-Et y a de quoi, Dean ! Big Red One est la plus ancienne division d'infanterie, elle date de 1917 ! On a été présent partout où il fallait défendre la liberté. Et on continue de l'être.

Dean hocha la tête.

-T'es un gars bien, Dean.

Dean releva la tête pour croiser le regard déterminé de Ruby.

-Mais on préfère Cas. Donc...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de finir ta phrase.

-Ah ouais ?

-Je suppose que tu vas me menacer d'une mort horrible si je lui fais du mal ?

Ruby sourit et jeta sa pomme.

-On s'est compris, c'est super.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Tu sais, Yellow Boy, tu devrais penser à verrouiller ta porte.

Dean soupira au surnom que Balthazar lui avait donné.

-Ça ne sert à rien que je la verrouille, à chaque fois tu me la forces ! Lui rappela-t-il.

-Rho et c'est tout de suite de ma faute ! Je suis persécuté.

-Mon pauvre petit Calimero ! Tu sais ce qui te ferais du bien ! Le raille Ruby.

-Un câlin ? Demanda Balthazar en s'approchant, bras tendus de Ruby.

-Tu t'approches de moi et je te fais sauter les noix ! Tu es prévenu !

Balthazar stoppa net, prit son plus bel air de victime et regarda Ruby.

-Il me faut à boire. Y a que quand j'ai un verre dans le nez que j'arrive à le supporter. A jeun c'est impossible, je sais pas comment tu fais, Castiel.

-Question d'habitude, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et vous serez assez aimable tous les deux de voir ça avec Dean !

Et Dean se retrouva avec deux paires d'yeux dirigées d'un coup vers lui.

-Cas, franchement, je crois que si je dis non, je prends des risques.

-Dean, à partir du moment où tu ne les supportes plus, tu les mets dehors, ok ?

-Je tiens à ma vie, sourit Dean. Y a un bar à la sortie de la ville, ça vous dit ? J'ai peur de n'avoir plus assez d'alcool.

* * *

><p>Dean était installé à une table avec Castiel. Il regardait Balthazar occuper à draguer toutes les femmes du bar sans s'occuper des petits-amis présents dans la salle.<p>

-Je continue à penser qu'il est fou.

Castiel sourit dans son verre de whisky.

-Il vit pour l'adrénaline.

Dean se tourna vers lui, étonné de sa réponse mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, Ruby revint à leur table et se laissa tomber sur le banc.

-Tu abandonnes l'idée de repartir accompagnée ? lui demanda Dean.

-Le seul spécimen potable de ce trou à rats est militaire.

-Et ? Tu ne les fréquentes pas ? demanda Dean, sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Et il a compris que j'en étais une aussi. Du coup, il arrête de me draguer et me considère comme un copain de beuverie ! Fais chier ! Je veux m'envoyer en l'air, ce soir !

-Bah je veux bien me dévouer !

-Balth ! S'il s'avère que c'est toi qui me parles, tu es mort !

Balthazar ne répondit rien mais s'assit à droite de Castiel en souriant.

-Une autre tournée ? Demanda Dean.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

-Ok, j'ai compris, demande pas et vas-y. Ruby regarda Dean se dirigeait vers le bar puis se tourna vers Castiel.

-Cas... J'voulais te demander pour demain... Le frère de Dean m'a invité à déjeuner. Non en fait, il m'a invité à leur déjeuner familial...

Elle se tut, guettant la réaction de Castiel. Qui, comme elle l'avait pensé, resta impassible.

-Parce qu'il croit que je suis la nana de Dean.

-On avait tous compris, Ruby.

Ruby soupira.

-C'est ok pour toi que j'y aille ?

-On est pas sur le terrain, Ruby. T'as pas à suivre mes ordres.

-Non, j'veux dire... Dean et toi, c'est...

Ruby se tourna vers Balthazar. Il posa son verre sur la table et regarda son ami.

-On s'inquiète pour toi, mon ange.

-Y a pas à vous inquiéter, répondit-il après avoir vidé son verre cul sec.

-Si. -Ecoute Castiel... On sait tous que... On pense à... Mais on veut pas que...

-Ce que Ruby veut te dire, Cas, et qu'elle ose pas, moi je vais l'oser. Parce que je te connais depuis longtemps maintenant. Parce qu'on s'est mutuellement sauvé la vie des dizaines de fois. Michael nous manque à tous. Et à toi encore

* * *

><p>Et voilà, juste une petite parenthèse pour vous dire que je suis coincée avec cette fic. J'ai encore 4 chapitres à publier mais la suite ne veut pas s'écrire. Et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer mais bon...<p>

Le chapitre 7 demain !


	7. Chapter 7

_Day is done, gone the sun _

_From the lakes, from the hills, from the sky _

_All is well, safely rest God is near. _

_Fading light dims the sight _

_And a star gems the sky, gleaming bright_

_ From afar, drawing near_

_ Falls the night._

_ Thanks and praise for our days _

_Neath the sun, neath the stars, neath the sky_

_ As we go, this we know God is n_ear.

Castiel se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de la poudre et des corps brûlés, le sang sur ses mains, la chaleur du corps tout juste mort contre le sien et le froid du pistolet sur son front.

Il retint avec grande peine le cri qui voulait sortir de sa bouche et les larmes qui voulaient couler, en revanche, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille prise dans une tempête.

Les notes du TAPS résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, l'obligeant à se souvenir de ce qui avait suivi. De ce qu'il aurait tant aimer qu'il ne se produise pas.

-Cas ?

Évidemment, Dean avait été réveillé et le fixait, inquiet.

-Ca va ?

Castiel frissonna.

-Ca ira. Donne-moi quelques minutes.

Dean s'assit sur le lit et regarda Castiel.

Un cauchemar.

Le premier depuis qu'il partageait son appartement.

-Arrête Dean. C'est une bonne chose.

Dean releva les yeux vers Castiel, étonné.

-Qu'est-ce qui est une bonne chose ?

-Ces cauchemars. Le psy me laissera pas repartir tant que je ne rêverai pas.

-C'est un peu bizarre, remarqua Dean.

En quoi des cauchemars qui lui pourrissaient les nuits pouvaient-ils lui être positifs ? Pour lui, les cauchemars n'étaient jamais positifs, et dans le cas de Castiel, ils ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose...

Castiel haussa les épaules.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses. SPT.

Dean le regarda, étonné de la facilité avec laquelle Castiel pouvait lire ses pensées alors que lui-même était incapable de savoir ce que son amant avait en tête.

Castiel continua de parler.

-Le psy est inquiet que je ne présente aucun symptôme. Alors ça va sûrement lui faire plaisir.

-J'suis pas sûr Cas... Ça fera plaisir à personne.

Castiel soupira.

-Comment t'expliquer Dean... On fait tous des cauchemars, normalement. Et lorsque l'un de nous n'en fait pas... C'est ça qui est inquiétant.

Dean le regarda, réfléchissant.

-Tu vas en parler à Balthazar et Ruby ?

-Ils s'en rendront compte, et puis, Balth vient avec moi à Fort Riley aujourd'hui.

-Tu... Tu vas à Fort Riley ? Aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, aujourd'hui. On n'avait rien de prévu, pas vrai ? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux dire... Tu as ton déjeuner familial, non ?

-Oui... Mais je pensais que peut-être...

Castiel regarda Dean et sourit en le voyant se frotter la nuque.

-Tu pensais quoi ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas trop en fait... Peut-être que tu viennes avec moi...

-Avec toi et Ruby ? Dean, voyons...

-Bon ok, ok... Mon frère n'aurait pas invité Ruby en pensant qu'on était ensemble, j't'aurais invité. Tu peux en être sûr.

Castiel embrassa Dean, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation, et l'allongea sous lui.

* * *

><p>On sonna et Dean alla ouvrir à Ruby et Balthazar, on ne peut plus en forme.<p>

-Mais comment vous faites ? Demanda Dean. Après la nuit dernière, j'ai ACDC et Metallica qui font un concert dans mon crâne !

-Question d'habitude, mec. Où est Cas ?

-Sous la douche.

-Nickel. Ruby, tu fais le café, faut que je parle à Dean en privé.

Ruby soupira mais au lieu de râler, comme Dean s'y attendait, s'exécuta. Balthazar regarda Dean.

-Ta chambre ?

-Avec toi, je préfère pas...

-Dean ! Maintenant !

Dean soupira et montra la porte de sa chambre à Baltazar.

Le militaire referma la porte derrière eux.

-Ok. T'es dans une situation dangereuse, Dean. Aujourd'hui, tu as intérêt à marcher sur des œufs toute la journée.

-Pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que tu vas me menacer ?

-Parce que tu joues avec les personnes qui ressemblent le plus à une famille pour moi.

-Je joue ? Mais comment tu...

-Tu emmènes Ruby à un repas de famille auquel tu aurais du emmener Cassie. Tu joues avec eux deux.

-Y a rien entre Ruby et moi ! Et il y aura jamais rien.

Balthazar s'approcha de Dean, clairement menaçant.

*-J'me battrais pour eux, Dean ! J'l'ai déjà fait et c'est pas un gars de ton genre qui m'arrêtera, ok ?

-Ok... No problem, répondit Dean en levant les mains.

-Non, Dean, je ne plaisante pas ! Blesse Ruby, blesse Castiel et tu es mort.

On toqua à la porte de la chambre, empêchant Dean de répondre à Balthazar. L'empêchant de réfléchir à quoi lui répondre.

Parce que Dean se doutait d'une chose, quoiqu'il dise, cela n'allait pas arrêter Balthazar dans ses menaces.

Balthazar tourna le dos à Dean et ouvrit la porte sur Castiel.

-Oh Cassie ! Alors, cette douche ? Elle était bonne ? Et ce café, Ruby ? Demanda Balthazar en rejoignant la jeune femme dans la cuisine.

Castiel se tourna vers Dean et le regarda, tête inclinée.

-Eh bien... Discussion bizarre...

-Balthazar, répondit tout simplement Castiel en souriant.

* * *

><p>Dean gara la voiture dans l'allée et coupa le contact. Ruby tira sur sa jupe.<p>

-J'suis gênée, Dean.

-Tu aurais pu mettre un pantalon.

Elle frappa Dean sur l'épaule.

-J'parle pas de ça ! C'est Cas qui devrait être là... Pas moi.

-Mon frère t'a invité.

Ruby le regarda.

-Non ! Sérieux ? Dean !

-Quoi ?

-Ton frère sait pas que tu es gay ?

-Ruby ! Et non... Sammy ne sait pas.

-Pourquoi ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

-J'sais pas trop.

Ruby sourit.

-Moi je sais. C'est comme avec mon ex... Fallait que personne sache que j'étais militaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça faisait de moi la plus couillue ! Rit Ruby.

Dean éclata de rire à son tour avant de descendre de la voiture.

-Prête ?

-J'pense pas que ce sera ma mission la plus difficile.

-Attends, tu les connais pas, répondit Dean en souriant tandis qu'il sonnait chez ses parents et poussait la porte. C'est nous !

Sa mère arriva.

-Dean ! Et vous devez être... euh...

Mary se tut en voyant Ruby. La militaire lui sourit et lui tendit le bouquet de fleur.

-Ruby, madame Winchester.

-Ruby... Bien...

Mary se tourna vers Dean, son fils l'embrassa.

-Papa est pas là ?

-Il allume le barbecue. J'espère que vous aimez ça, Ruby ?

-Ce sera très bien, madame Winchester.

-Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Mary. Alors, comment avez-vous rencontré mon fils ? Demanda-t-elle en les attirant vers le jardin.

-En fait, nous nous sommes rencontrés grâce à un ami commun... Castiel...

Mary sourit.

-Et où est Castiel ? Il va venir, j'espère?

Dean se frotta la nuque.

-Euh... Non... Il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu...

-Dean, ce ne serait pas à cause de Sam, quand même !

Mais Dean ne put répondre car son frère se dirigea vers eux, accompagné de Jess.

-Hé, Dean ! Bonjour Ruby.

-Bonjour, Sam.

-Je te présente Jess, ma fiancée.

Les deux femmes se saluèrent.

-Ca me fait plaisir de te savoir avec quelqu'un, Dean.

-On va pouvoir faire des sorties tous les quatre, proposa Jess.

Dean se frotta la nuque avec un air gêné. Il comprenait mieux les mises en garde de Balthazar. La journée allait être difficile.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean plaignait Ruby. Sincèrement. Elle me méritait pas de subir cet interrogatoire.

Encore heureux, ses parents n'avaient pas posé de question sur Castiel. Mais Dean savait qu'il allait y avoir droit. Comme il allait avoir Balthazar sur le dos quand il rentrerait. Quand ils rentreraient.

-Alors, Ruby, vous avez des frères et soeurs ?

-Mes parents ont une autre fille... Mais j'ai toute une tripotée de frères.

-US Army, supposa John en désignant les dog tags au cou de Ruby.

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

-Oui, monsieur.

Jess posa son verre.

-Ca ne doit pas être évident, être une femme dans l'armée...

-Oh, c'est pas ça le pire. C'est quand les mecs voient en toi un soldat et pas une fille. Du coup, impossible de draguer dans les bars militaires. Quant aux autres bars... C'est aussi impossible si un des gars de l'unité est dans le coin.

Sam se tourna vers son frère.

-Alors, comment tu l'as dragué ?

Dean se tourna vers Ruby.

-Par un ami commun, répondit-il évasivement avant d'enchaîner, Ruby, tu peux me passer le plat ?

Ruby attrapa le plat et John vit les tatouages sur ses poignets.

-Jolis tatouages.

-Merci.

Ruby les lui montra et traduisit les calligraphies.

-Devoir. Sacrifice.

-No Mission Too Difficult, No Sacrifice Too Great Duty First!

Ruby hocha la tête.

-J'ai eu de la chance, j'aurais pu avoir autre chose de tatouer... Autre part.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Jess se tourna vers Ruby.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Alors... Alcool, pari et alcool. Mais au moins j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait jamais parier avec Balthazar.

-C'était quoi le pari, demanda Dean.

-Pour ma défense, j'étais nouvelle dans l'unité. J'ai parié que Cas finirait à l'infirmerie. J'pensais pas qu'il avait la carrure pour tenir dans un combat de bar.

-Et ? Demanda Dean, d'un coup beaucoup moins intéressé par le fait de disparaître derrière sa bouteille.

-J'ai perdu. Cas les a mis au tapis en moins de deux. Et il avait encore de l'énergie à revendre après ça, alors Micky a du s'en charger !

Dean posa son verre.

-Micky ?

Jamais Cas n'avait mentionné un Micky. Ni Balthazar ou Ruby avant ce jour. Et d'ailleurs, à voir sa tête lorsque Dean répéta le nom, ce dernier se douta que ce Micky avait un rapport avec Castiel.

-Michael était le chef de notre unité.

-J'pensais que c'était Cas...

-Castiel a été promu à la mort de Michael...

-Vous m'en avez jamais parlé...

Le silence gêné de Ruby fit comprendre à Dean qu'il s'agissait là de la vie privée de Castiel. Mais elle en avait trop dit.

Dean trouverait qui était ce Micky et surtout, quels liens l'unissaient à Castiel.

Mary et John échangèrent un regard qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Jess. Elle tourna la tête vers Ruby qui discutait en riant avec Sam. Elle semblait plus complice avec lui qu'avec Dean.

Et d ailleurs, en y repensant, ils n avaient eu aucun geste tendre l un envers l autre depuis le début du repas.

C était comme si... Comme si ce n était que deux amis. Rien de plus.

Jess croisa le regard de Mary et sut qu elle avait raison.

* * *

><p>Dean coupa le contact et s étira en sortant de la voiture.<p>

-Mon Dieu, quelle journée !

Ruby ne répondit pas et regarda les fenêtres de l appartement de Dean. La lumière était allumée. Castiel et Balthazar étaient là.

-Tu vas demander à Cas qui est Michael, pas vrai ?

Dean l observa.

-Oui. A moins que tu me le dises.

Ruby soupira.

-Je ne peux pas. Tu vas devoir lui en parler, toi-même.

-Ruby...

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Non, Dean. J ai déjà fait une erreur en le mentionnant devant toi, j vais pas trahir Cas encore une fois.

Dean soupira. C était pas un code d honneur entre eux, mais de véritables commandements divins.

* * *

><p>Dean poussa la porte et entra dans son appartement, Ruby à sa suite. Ils entrèrent dans le salon pour trouver Balthazar assis sur le sofa, un pack de glace sur le genou gauche qui discutait avec Castiel.<p>

Ruby se laissa tomba à côté de Balthazar et lui vola sa bière, le tout sans jamais croiser le regard de ses frères d armes.

Dean se glissa sur l accoudoir à côté de Cas et l embrassa.

-Ca a été ?

-Ca a été, et vous ?

Dean fixa Castiel.

-T es sûr, parce que...

Il désigna le genou de Balthazar d un signe de tête.

-C est rien. Il s en remettra vite.

Balthazar l ignora et se récupéra sa bière des mains de Ruby.

-Alors cette réunion de famille ?

Ruby poussa un long soupir et se leva.

-On va faire ça autrement.

Elle partit dans la cuisine et revint avec quatre verres et un tas de bouteilles.

-Trois mensonges et une vérité.

Castiel sourit.

-A ce point ?

Elle distribua les verres et descendit une bonne rasade de whisky.

-Ok, j commence sinon cet éléphant va me tuer.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

-J suis pas une fille, j ai perdu ma virginité à 16 ans, aujourd hui j ai pas mentionné quelqu un que j aurais pas du et dont le prénom commence par M et Sam se drogue.

L air se fit lourd dans la pièce et le silence glaçant.

-Tiens, j savais pas que tu étais un transexuel, dit Balthazar.

Elle se tourna vers lui en le fusillant du regard.

-Ok, pas ça, je bois.

Il vida son verre.

-De toute façon, il va falloir que je sois plein pour supporter les deux conversations à venir.


	9. Chapter 9

Le silence était plus qu'étouffant dans la pièce, et étonnant si on en considérait les personnes présentes. Dean ne quitta pas Ruby des yeux alors qu'il posait sa bière sur la table. Il ne voulait surtout pas rater le clin d'oeil amusé qu'elle ferait à ses frères d'arme lorsqu'elle remarquerait qu'il avait gobé son mensonge. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle continua à faire tourner l'alcool dans son verre, mal à l'aise, son regard alternant entre Dean et Castiel. Dean jeta un œil à Balthazar, qui fixait tranquillement Cas.

Aucun d'entre eux n'attendaient le clin d'oeil amusé.

Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Sammy, son petit frère, ne se droguait pas. Il le saurait sinon. Peut être avait-il mal compris. Peut-être était-ce un des trois mensonge...

-Répète un peu ?

Ruby soupira et regarda Castiel. Ce dernier ne cilla pas.

-J'ai dit que ton frère se droguait…

-C'est pas drôle !

-C'était pas le but, Dean, souligna-t-elle, excédée.

Dean se leva et fit les cent pas.

-Mais comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu l'as vu… Quoi ?… quatre heures à tout casser !

-Je l'ai vu, c'est tout. Y a des signes qui trompent pas. J'sais pas ce qu'il prend mais je peux t'assurer qu'il prend quelque chose.

-Sammy ne se drogue pas ! Asséna Dean, sûr de lui.

-Ecoute, Dean, je sais que tu tiens à ton frère, mais justement, fais pas l'autruche !

-Justement en parlant d'autruche… commença Balthazar. On en a une autre dans la pièce.

-Ta gueule.

L'injure fit se tourner Dean vers Castiel. Cela le surprenait toujours autant lorsqu'il se faisait vulgaire.

-Non, Cas, pas cette fois-ci.

Balthazar se tourna vers Dean.

-Ruby t'a parlé de Michael ?

-Attends. Attends. Elle m'annonce que mon frère se drogue et toi tu changes de conversation ?

-Rho… Pour ton frère, y a que toi qui peux décider, en parler pendant des heures ne changera rien. A toi de voir si tu veux affronter la réalité et la lui faire affronter.

-Tout comme cela ne sert à rien de parler de Michael, reprit Castiel, plus posément que sa dernière intervention.

Balthazar se tourna vers lui.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais si peu de cas de lui.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne pense à lui. Mais il est mort, maintenant, et les morts méritent la paix.

Le regard de Dean fit le tour des soldats avant de se poser sur Castiel.

-Qui était Michael ?

Parce qu'il en avait marre d'être exclu de la conversation. Ces imbéciles se permettaient de squatter chez lui, d'utiliser sa douche, de boire ses bières et pourtant, ils ne lui donnaient pas l'occasion de l'inclure dans la conversation. Alors maintenant, Dean en avait assez. Cela durait depuis trop longtemps.

Ils fixaient tous les trois Castiel, attendant une réponse.

-Un soldat de notre unité. Il est mort.

Ca, c'était typique de Castiel. Balancer peu d'informations. Et surtout, des informations sans importance.

-Ca, je sais. C'est à peu près les seules choses que Ruby m'a dites. Avec le fait que c'était votre chef d'unité.

Ca n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Castiel que Dean ait des informations qu'il ne lui avait pas données. Et cela, Dean l'avait compris. Mais il avait également compris que Cas ne lui dirait rien.

-Je veux savoir qui il était pour toi.

Balthazar se leva, tirant Ruby par le bras.

-Allez viens. J'veux voir à quoi ressemble la chambre d'hôtel que je paye pour rien.

Ruby se leva et se tourna vers Castiel.

-J'suis désolée Cas. Mais... Il n'est pas bon pour toi de ne pas parler de Micky.

Dean observa Castiel alors que la porte se fermait sur ses amis.

-Cas...

-Arrête ça !

Castiel se leva brusquement de son fauteuil. Ses poings serrés, sa mâchoire contractée. Il avait tout de la bombe prête à exploser. Et Dean redoutait ce moment.

-Arrête ça, Dean ! On se connait depuis quoi ? Une semaine? Si on ne compte pas cette nuit-là à Palo Alto ! Et tu me fais une crise de jalousie. Qui n'a pas à avoir lieu en plus !

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est mort !

-Parce que tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie sentimentale.

-Alors j'avais raison ! Ce Michael était bien plus qu'un ami pour toi.

-Ca ne te concerne pas, Dean. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'envoie en l'air quand ça nous plaît qu'on est quelque chose l'un pour l'autre.

Dean prit la phrase comme un coup.

-Alors pour toi on est rien l'un pour l'autre ? Tu vis chez moi depuis une semaine ! Bon dieu, Cas ! On fait pas que s'envoyer en l'air, tous les deux. Tu te pointes chez moi et tu bouleverses ma vie ! Et après tu sors qu'on est rien l'un pour l'autre ? Comment tu peux dire ça ?

-Parce qu'il n'a rien d'absolu dans la vie, mis à part la mort, Dean. Je ne veux pas de tes sentiments ou de ta jalousie, peu importe comment tu appelles ça. Les êtres humains ne sont pas immuables. Et se lassent très vite. Tu le sais, parfaitement, toi et des centaines de conquêtes.

-Pas avec toi, c'est différent d'avec les autres.

-Tellement différent que tu m'as présenté à tes parents et invité au déjeuner familial, ironisa Castiel.

Dean se leva pour faire face à Castiel.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ! J'voulais que tu viennes, je te signale ! Je te l'ai même demandé !

-Laisse tomber, soupira Castiel.

-Non ! Attends, tu rejettes la faute sur moi et je dois laisser tomber ! J'te prenais pour un battant, Cas.

-Un battant ? Tu ne sais pas ce que veux dire se battre, Dean. Tu l'ignoreras toujours !

-Alors c'est ça le truc ! J'suis pas un soldat, mais Michael l'était, c'est ça ! J'dois lui ressembler parce que sinon, je ne vois pas ce qui te force à être avec moi.

Castiel le dévisagea. Calme. Le calme avant la tempête.

-Tu as raison. Moi non plus.


	10. Chapter 10

Désolée du retard ! Mais comme Sara m'a séquestré chez elle pour écrire, j'ai bien 4 ou 5 autres chapitres en réserve ! Suffit juste que je les tape !

* * *

><p>-Tu as raison. Moi non plus.<p>

Castiel fit demi-tour pour quitter la pièce sans plus d'explication quand Dean lui attrapa le bras.

-Non Cas, tu vas pas te défiler comme ça.

-Lâche-moi, Dean.

La voix était sourde, un avertissement. Mais Dean passa outre.

-Cas...

-Dean, lâche-moi, je ne te le redirais pas.

-Non, Castiel.

Le prénom en entier. Et non plus le surnom. L'heure n'était plus à l'esquive. Il était temps de s'affronter.

-Castiel, parle-moi. Arrête de dresser des murs entre nous.

-Entre nous ? Il n'y a jamais eu de nous, Dean. Et il n'y en aura jamais.

Dean accusa le coup mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Dean, franchement. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser quelqu'un derrière. J'veux pouvoir être libre là bas.

-Alors c'est pour ça ? Mais Cas... tu n'es pas prêt de repartir. Et si tu arrêtais de te voiler la face cinq minutes, tu le saurais tout comme moi.

Castiel fixa Dean dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui a le plus d'importance à tes yeux ?

Dean fronça les sourcils, cherchant le piège dans la question. Et dans la réponse.

-Ma famille, répondit-il avec prudence.

-Je n'ai pas de famille, Dean.

-Tu as ta mère... commença-t-il.

-Dean... La dernière fois que j'ai vu ma mère, elle ne m'a pas reconnu. Je n'ai pas de famille. Mais je peux aider à protéger celle des autres. Je peux faire en sorte de ramener à la maison un fils, un mari, un amant...

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et Dean relâcha quelque peu sa prise sur son bras.

-Alors j'avais raison...

Castiel le fusilla du regard.

-Oui, tu avais raison, Dean ! Bravo, quelle perspicacité !

-Arrête ça, Cas ! Arrête de te bouffer le nez pour le jeter à la gueule des autres ! Putain, laisse-toi soutenir !

-Je ne peux pas !

-Tu ne... Peux pas ?

-Ce serait être faible et je n'en ai pas le droit !

-Tu n'en as... Cas bordel ! Arrête de te prendre pour Dieu cinq secondes ! Personne te demande de porter le monde sur tes épaules !

-Y a des gens qui comptent sur moi, Dean. Et être responsable de quelqu'un, c'est une sensation que tu ne connaîtrais jamais !

Alors là, Dean vit rouge. Il lâcha le bras de Castiel pour le pousser dans le fauteuil et profita de sa surprise pour aller verrouiller la porte de son appartement.

-J'peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Dean ?

La voix était étrangement basse et Dean sut qu'il allait devoir la jouer serrée.

-Tu restes ici tant que tu m'as pas parlé.

Dean ferma les yeux en voyant le sourire froid de Castiel.

-T'es pas mon psy, Dean.

-Non. Mais j'suis ton mec. Et y en a marre des zones d'ombre.

Il s'approcha doucement de lui, avec prudence, peu sûr de la réaction de Castiel.

-Quand j't'ai vu à Palo Alto, j'ai été attiré par l'aura de mystére que t'avais autour de toi. Ca et ta putain d'audace. Mais là, tu me noies dans tous ces mystères, et tu te noies avec, j'en suis sur. Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu sois sincère avec toi-même. Que tu te permettes de craquer. Y a que nous là. Plus de Ruby. Plus de Balth. Juste nous. T'as pas besoin de te cacher, pas besoin de te montrer fort. Juste... Sois-toi même.

Dean s'arrêta et prit une profonde respiration, étonné que Castiel l'ai laissé aller au bout de sa tirade. Et étonné aussi de ne s'être pas encore manger un coup de poing.

-J'ai oublié comment c'était.

Dean ouvrit les yeux et sentit son cœur se figer.

Cas pleurait.


	11. Chapter 11

Cas pleurait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais il ne semblait pas réellement s'en rendre compte.

-Tu as dit que tu avais été attiré par le mystère… Tu veux savoir ce qui m'a attiré chez toi ?

Dean se laissa glisser doucement dans le fauteuil en face de Castiel, conscient que le moindre contact physique allait refermer le militaire.

-C'est toutes vos ressemblances.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Castiel ferma les yeux et renversa sa tête contre le fauteuil.

-J'ai cru… Pendant un instant… Quand je suis entré dans le bar, et que je t'ai vu, assis là… Pendant un instant j'ai cru que c'est lui. Qu'il était là.

Dean eut alors la sensation qu'une pluie glacée s'abattait sur lui.

-Tu étais assis de la même façon que lui. Et cette manière de boire ta bière… C'était lui. Il était là, devant moi, pas en train de pourrir sous terre à Wildcat Creek Road1.

Dean vit Cas serrer les dents avant de lâcher.

-Il me manque.

Dean se redressa sur le fauteuil, se rapprochant doucement de Castiel.

-Parle-moi de lui.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait à tout prix connaître cet homme mort, ce rival imbattable. Il devrait partir, aller voir Sammy, lui demander des explications, fouiller chez lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était incapable de bouger. Il savait juste une chose. C'était quitte ou double. Soit Castiel se refermait et il le perdait alors définitivement, soit leur relation faisait un grand pas en avant.

Castiel ouvrit alors les yeux et Dean fut transpercé par son regard bleu.

-Tu veux que je te parle de Michael ?

Dean hocha la tête. Les mots coinçaient dans sa gorge.

Quitte ou double.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux le connaître. Tu tiens à lui. J'veux savoir pourquoi. J'veux savoir en quoi il était si spécial.

Castiel esquissa un sourire, et Dean se rendit compte, avec un pincement au cœur, que jamais il n'avait vu un sourire si sincère, si empreint de nostalgie sur les lèvres de Castiel.

-Pas maintenant, murmura le soldat.

Dean sursauta brusquement et regarda Castiel, étonné.

-Quoi ?

-Pas maintenant Dean, je ne peux pas te parler de lui. Pas comme ça. C'est juste… C'est trop tôt. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de le pleurer. Laisse-moi du temps.

Dean sut que quelque chose lui avait échappé, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Castiel ne refusait pas de se confier, ne lui disait pas que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il lui demandait juste du temps. Et Dean se rendit alors compte, que malgré l'image forte que se donner Castiel, il était dévoré par la peine, par la douleur. Mais il n'était pas fort.

Dean comprit d'un seul coup pourquoi le psy de Cas refusait qu'il reparte à la guerre. Castiel serait détruit par la prochaine horreur qu'il aurait à voir.

Sa carapace n'était qu'illusion.

Il tombait en morceau. Et viendrait un jour, il s'effondrerait. Seul. Définitivement. Sans aucune chance de guérison.

Mais Dean se promit de tout faire pour empêcher cela. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il trouverait.

-Dean.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers Castiel qui le fixait.

-Autant de temps que tu veux… Juste… Promets-moi une chose. Une seule. Laisse-moi entrer dans ton monde. Je ne le comprendrais pas, je le sais. Mais laisse-moi être là. Tu dois comprendre qu'il y autre chose que la guerre et la mort, et que tu le mérites aussi.

Castiel esquissa un de ses sourires sans vie.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Dean ? Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à améliorer la vie des autres ? Pourquoi tu ne penses pas à toi ?

Dean se frotta la nuque et répondit, du tac au tac.

-J'suis l'ainé, Cas. C'est mon job de m'occuper des autres.

Castiel inclina la tête, réfléchissant.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tous les fils ainés agissent de cette façon. Tu te sacrifies pour aider les autres. T'es un chevalier blanc, Dean. Fais attention, parce qu'à force de vouloir toujours aider les autres, cela va te tuer.

-Et c'est le militaire qui dit ça ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

-Va retrouver ton frère, lâcha brusquement Castiel.

-Cas…

-Je serais là à ton retour. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

* * *

><p>1Cimetière militaire de Fort Riley<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Dean avait beau réfléchir, il ne savait pas comment il allait débuter la conversation.

Pourquoi accordait-il tant d'importance aux paroles alcoolisées d'une inconnue ?

_Parce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle dit._

Il aurait pu rire de sa révélation et ne plus y penser, mais il y avait ce froid qui s'était saisi de son corps et qui y persistait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son frère.

Sammy.

Sammy n'était pas comme ça. C'était impossible. Sammy était le premier de la classe, le major de promo. Déjà installé. Déjà fiancé. A une fille superbe, toute aussi intelligente que lui.

Sammy était le positif de la famille. Le fils prodige. Sammy était le petit chouchou de ses parents, et Dean ne lui en voulait pas, il pensait comme eux.

Sammy était le fils parfait et cela briserait son image si cette histoire arrivait aux oreilles de leurs parents. Dean devait tout faire pour éviter cela.

Il comprenait Castiel à ce moment, tout faire pour éviter que les autres -famille/frères d'arme- soient blessés.

Dean était l'ainé. Dean était le fils qui était resté.

C'était son devoir.

* * *

><p>Sam était déjà assis à la terrasse du café quand Dean arriva. Il s'installa à la table et héla la serveuse.<p>

-Un café noir sans sucre ma belle et ...

-Un morceau de tarte, je sais, Dean.

Sam secoua la tête en voyant la serveuse repartir avec une légère rougeur lui colorant les joues.

-Tu ne changeras jamais.

Dean tourna la tête vers son frère et son sourire disparut alors.

-Faut qu'on parle, Sam.

-Ca, je m'en doutais quand j'ai lu ton texto.

Dean observa son frère. A quoi reconnaissait-on un drogué, déjà ?

Les yeux injectés de sang.

Les yeux de Sam étaient normaux. Peut-être un peu rouges mais cela pouvait s'expliquer par une mauvaise nuit. Ou une très bonne nuit.

Les tremblements.

La prise de Sam sur son gobelet de café semblait bonne.

Peut-être que Ruby s'était trompée.

_Ou peut-être pas_ souffla une voix au fond de sa tête. _Peut-être que tu ne veux pas voir l'évidence, peut-être que tu ne veux pas voir les preuves._

Ou peut-être qu'il n'y en a pas.

* * *

><p>-Alors... Tu es là pour parler de Ruby ?<p>

Dean quitta brusquement ses pensées.

-Quoi ?

-Oh, aller Dean ! Tu n'avais pas besoin d'équilibrer les choses comme ça. Tu trouveras la bonne personne, un jour.

-De quoi tu me parles ?

Sam secoua la tête.

-Ruby et toi n'êtes pas vraiment ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean ne répondit pas, rageant intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu perdre ainsi le contrôle de la conversation ?

Contrôle...

Qu'aurait fait Cas dans cette situation ?

Déjà, il n'aurait jamais perdu le contrôle.

Qu'aurait fait Baltahzar ?

Harceler jusqu'à ce que l'autre craque.

Et Ruby ?

-Si je te dis la vérité, tu lèves une zone d'ombre pour moi?

Sam le regarda avec de gros yeux.

-Eh bien... Oui.

-Deal ?

-Deal.

Dean essaya de s'asseoir mieux sur la chaise en plastique.

-OK. Ruby et moi, on n'est pas ensemble.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as invité dimanche ?

-C'est pas moi, c'est toi, je te rappelle.

-Ok... Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas empêché ?

-Ca aurait été mal poli...

-Et qui est Ruby alors ?

-L'amie d'un ami.

-Elle était en train d'utiliser _**ta**_ douche.

-Ils squattent mon appart en fait.

-Ils ?

-Ruby, Balthazar et... Castiel.

-Et pourquoi ils sont chez toi ? Demanda Sam en buvant une gorgée de son café.

-Balth dit ne pas aimer l'hôtel, mais je pense que c'est plutôt pour garder un oeil sur Cas.

-Cas ?

-Castiel... Je sors avec... En quelque sorte. Enfin je crois. Non. Je sors avec.

Sam le fixait en souriant.

-Tu aurais pu l'inviter dimanche.

-Déjà des trucs de prévus, répondit évasivement Dean.

-Alors j'espère la rencontre dimanche prochain ! J'ai hâte de voir la femme qui embrouille autant la tête de mon frère !

-Sammy, tu prends de la drogue ?

-Quoi ? Mais t'es malade !

-Sam... S'il te plaît... Soit sincère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-C'est un truc que Ruby a dit...

-Un truc ? Que Ruby t'a dit ? Tu te fous de moi, Dean ? Cette fille n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une callgirl et tu considères tout ce qu'elle dit comme paroles d'Evangiles ! Tu es complétement fou !

-Sammy... Ecoute...

Mais Sam se levait déjà, prêt à partir. Dean devait agir tout de suite. C'était la seule chance qu'il avait de faire avouer la vérité à son frère.

-Sam, assis !

Le ton de sa voix eut la conséquence de figer Sam.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit assis. Il faut qu'on parle, alors tu t'assoies. Tout de suite !

Sam se laissa glisser sur sa chaise, surpris du ton autoritaire de son frère.

-Maintenant, plus d'esquive, plus de mensonge. Tu prends de la drogue ?

-Dean, voyons c'est...

-Oui ou non, Sam ?

-Je...

-Oui ou non ?

Sam baissa la tête.

-Ca m'est arrivé.

-Et ça t'arrive encore ?

Sa voix était froide et par moment, elle avait les mêmes intonations que celle de Castiel qund il rappellait Balthazar à l'ordre.

-Sam !

-Parfois.

Là, on y était.

-Et Jess le sait ?

-Non... Mais il est possible qu'elle s'en doute.

-Evidemment... Alors écoute-moi, Sam. Tu vas arrêter de prendre ses merdes. Foutre tout ça en l'air. J'vérifierais que tu l'as bien fait. Ensuite...

Dean tendit une carte de visite à son frère.

-Tu vas à une réunion. Et si t'as besoin d'aide, je suis là.

-Dean... Tu ne vas pas leur dire, pas vrai ?

-A papa et maman ? Non. Pas si ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-Et Jess ?

-Ta vie amoureuse te regarde, Sammy. J'm'en mêle pas. Mais si tu veux un conseil. Sors toi de ça. Et parle lui s'en. Si tu tiens à elle, ne lui mens pas.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient restés au café jusque sa fermeture puis avaient été à une réunion et encore à un café.<p>

Résultat, il était près de 7h30 quand Dean ouvrit la porte de son appartement, le petit déjeuner dans les bras pour se faire pardonner son retard.

-Hey Cas ! J'suis rent...

Mais sa voix mourrut dans sa gorge et le contenu du sac qu'il tenait se renversa au sol quand il vit la scène devant lui.

Castiel.

Dans son uniforme de cérémonie.


	13. Chapter 13

Les émotions au sein de Dean étaient plus que contradictoires.

L'excitation d'abord, de voir Castiel en uniforme.

Il en avait rêvé.

Il en avait fantasmé, même.

Cas dans son uniforme, à genoux devant lui.

Cas en tenue de combat, le gilet tactique écorchant sa peau.

L'appréhension ensuite.

Un Cas en uniforme ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Rappelé sous les drapeaux. Et l'esprit de Dean associait cela à un Cas mort ou blessé.

Et il ne voulait ni l'un ni l'autre. Bien que si on lui donnait le choix, il préferait nettement la seconde hypothèse à la première.

-Dean ? Ca va ? demanda Castiel en l'aidant à ramasser ce qui était tombé au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ?

-Tu portes ton uniforme !

-Ah ? Ça...

-Oui, ça ! Cas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon dieu !

-Dean... Viens t'asseoir.

Castiel saisit la main de Dean dans la sienne et le guida jusqu'au fauteuil. Dean se laissa faire, incapable de réagir.

Qu'allait-il lui annoncer ?

-Dean, écoute-moi. Calme-toi, d'accord. Respire, calmement. Je suis là. Je reste là.

-L'uniforme...

Le mot râpait sa gorge.

-J'ai reçu un appel de mon supérieur.

-Non...

Dean pouvait sentir son coeur qui avait cessé de battre dans sa poitrine.

-Non, Dean. Je ne pars pas. Cet appel, c'était pour me dire qu'un soldat de mon régiment était mort. L'uniforme, c'est pour ses funérailles.

-Oh, merci, souffla Dean. Enfin, j'veux dire c'est pas cool qu'il soit mort mais c'est...

Dean ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Cas ne partait pas.

_Pas maintenant_, souffla cette désagréable voix dans sa tête.

-J'allais t'appeller pour te dire que je partais à Fort Riley avec Balthazar et Ruby.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Je peux venir ?

-Dean... Ce n'est pas une virée au parc aquatique.

-Je sais... Mais je veux...

_T'avoir à l'oeil._

_Etre sur que tu reviennes._

-... être avec toi.

-Tu as un costard ?

-Donne-moi dix minutes.

Dean s'élança hors du fauteuil et se précipita dans sa chambre.

Dean arrêta de boutonner sa chemise en entendant la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au salon et observa la scène un moment.

Ruby enlaçait Castiel tandis que Balthazar défroissait sa veste d'uniforme du plat de la main et s'assurait de la bonne fixation de ses barrettes de lieutenant. Il du apercevoir le reflet de Dean dans le miroir puisqu'il se retourna vers lui.

-Hey ! Yellow Boy.

-Salut, Balth.

Dean sortit de sa chambre en se bataillant avec sa cravate. Castiel s'approcha de lui et glissa doucement la main derrière le cou de Dean.

-Laisse moi faire.

-Tu viens avec nous, Dean ?

Dean regarda Ruby, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux mains de Castiel le touchant, à son souffle effleurant sa nuque.

-Ouais. Je vous accompagne.

-On prend ta caisse ? Demanda Balthazar.

-Si c'est le cas, je conduis !

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une heure et demie de route, Dean aperçut enfin les bâtiments de Fort Riley.<p>

-Vas-y, roule, Dean.

-Sur ? J'pense pas qu'ils vont me laisser passer.

Balthazar posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean depuis sa place passager.

-Toi seul, c'est sur, mais t'es avec nous.

Dean s'arrêta à hauteur du poste de garde et ouvrit sa vitre.

-Je peux vous aider, monsieur ?

Castiel se pencha par dessus le siège du conducteur.

-Salut, Steve.

-Capitaine, le salue le gardien.

Il leva la barrière et fit signe à Dean de passer.

-Gare-toi là bas.

Dean engagea l'impala sur la place de parking et coupa le moteur.

* * *

><p>Dean était mal à l'aise. Voir réuni tous ces soldats, assister au pliage du drapeau et voir la femme du défunt le serrer contre elle sans laisser une seule larme couler l'avait sérieusement retourné. Mais le pire restait les réactions de Castiel.<p>

Dean ne l'avait pas quitté du regard de toute la cérémonie. La salve de tirs et la sonnerie aux morts étaient probablement ce qui avaient eu le plus d'impact sur lui.

Il leva les yeux vers le froton du bâtiment.

_No one is ever buried alone, All are buried with honor._

Ces deux phrases étaient vraies. L'une comme l'autre.

L'honneur et la fierté pour les morts et pours les vivants. Les survivants.

Quant à la première partie... Dean savait qu'une partie de Castiel était enterrée avec Michael, quelque part dans ce cimetière. La partie qui faisait en sorte qu'il puisse rire, sourire ou tout simplement aimer.

-Dean ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à Castiel. Le soleil se reflétait sur les barrettes et décorations de son uniforme, les faisant étinceller.

-Viens, j'aimerais que tu rencontres quelqu'un.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean avait suivi Castiel à travers les allées du cimetière. Sachant parfaitement qui il allait rencontrer. Ou plutôt quelle tombe il allait voir.

En quittant le mémorial, il avait senti les regards de Balthazar et de Ruby sur lui. Eux aussi savaient où ils se rendaient. Et ils ne devaient pas être les seuls, vus les regards que Dean sentaient dans son dos.

Dean ne savait pas comment Castiel se repérait dans ce champ de tombes toutes identiques.

Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent. Cas se baissa, ramassant une feuille morte qui avait échappée à la vigilance du gardien ; en se relevant, il effleura de la main la plaque.

_Cpt Michael Joseph Dennison_

_28 septembre 1979 – 22 juillet 2011_

_1st I.D._

_Victime du devoir_

Dean observa Castiel. Il était immobile, yeux fermés. Puis comme le militaire ne parlait pas, Dean observa la tombe.

Une simple pierre blanche. La seule chose qui pouvait la distinguer des autres était le ruban bleu au bout duquel était accrochée une étoile dorée.

Une médaille.

-Tiens, Castiel. Je savais que je vous trouverais ici.

Dean se tourna vers l'allée. Un homme en costume civil, comme lui. Castiel se retourna à son tour.

-Dean, laisse moi te présenter le docteur Shurley.

-Chuck, dit-il en tendant la main à Dean.

-Docteur ? Releva ce dernier.

-Hé oui, j'ai l'immense privilège d'être le psychiatre attitré de Fort Riley.

-Oh, d'accord.

Dean tourna la tête vers Cas qui fixait de nouveau la pierre tombale.

-Alors, capitaine Novak, vous venez récupérer votre médaille ?

Dean regarda l'étoile qui cognait doucement contre la pierre au rythme du vent.

-C'est la tienne, Cas ?

Castiel haussa les épaules tandis que Chuck soupirait.

-Vous avez sous les yeux la médaille d'honneur du capitaine Novak qui lui a été décerné pour... Vous vous en souvenez, Castiel ?

Castiel soupira.

-Nous ne sommes pas en séance, Chuck. Mais oui, je m'en souviens. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

-Et si vous expliquiez à votre ami pourquoi vous l'avez reçu et pourquoi vous ne voulez pas la porter ?

-Je l'ai obtenu car je remplissais les critères selon mes supérieurs et le Congrès. Et je ne la porte pas car je ne la mérite pas.

-Vous êtes un héros, Castiel.

-Si j'étais réellement un héros, je ne serais pas le seul à en être ressorti vivant. J'aurai ramené les autres.

Dean observait en silence la conversation.

-Attends, la médaille-là, ta cicatrice et la mort... Et Michael, c'est lié ?

Chuck posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

-Sur ce, je vais vous laisser entre vous.

Et il repartit vers le mémorial, sous le regard de Dean.

-Ca a duré une semaine.

Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel. Le militaire fixait toujours la plaque.

-Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit. On avait plutôt l'impression que ça avait duré des mois. Les jours n'en finissaient pas. On était tous épuisés de l'embuche. Se demandant si le centre de commadement avait pu être averti. Il fallait s'occuper des blessés. Savoir où on était et comment on allait s'en tirer.

-Michael était avec toi ?

-Oui.

-Mais pas Ruby et Balthazar ? Vous bossiez déjà ensemble, non ?

-Si. Mais il n'y avait que deux places dans le VAB... Le véhicule d'avant blindé... Ruby et Balthzar fermaient la marche. On a été séparés quand une mine à fait sauté le troisième hummer. On ne s'attendait pas à être attaqués. Pas ici. La zone était sécurisée. Bien sur, on était sur nos gardes. Mais pas autant qu'en zone inconnue. Quand le véhicule a explosé, on s'attendait tous à des tirs nourris mais rien n'est venu. C'était calme. On a pensé à une mine abandonnée. Michael a appelé la base et je suis sorti du véhicule. Mais il n'y avait rien. Et puis... D'un coup... Les tirs, les cris, la chaleur du feu. Ca c'est passé si vite. On ne voyait personne. Il y a encore eu des explosions. Et d'un coup, tout est devenu noir.

Castiel ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

-Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux... on était dans une cellule sombre. Probablement sous terre. J'avais... euh... une blessurs à la jambe. Et l'épaule déboitée. La gauche je crois. Michael était là, en train de faire un garrot à un blessé. Il y avait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Et au bout de... je ne sais pas... deux heures, je crois, ils sont venus nous chercher. Ils voulaient des informations. Mais ils avaient oublié une chose, ceux de la First ne parlent pas.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux et Dean vit la tendresse dans son regard quand il fixa le nom de Michael sur la plaque.

-Tu l'as rencontré comment ?

Dean eut l'impression que sa quesiton l'avait brusquement ramené à la réalité.

-Michael ?

-Ouais.

-La première fois, dans le bureau de notre supérieur. C'était en 2007. Il était mon nouveau chef d'unité. C'est également là que j'ai rencontré Ruby et Balthzar. Je n'avais encore jamais servi avec eux. Enfin, avec Balthazar vu que Ruby était nouvelle. Quand on est sortis du bureau, l'ambiance était tendue alors Mike nous a invité à aller boire un verre. Et ... Il y a eu une dispute stupide avec un marin's. Je ne me rapelle plus pourquoi.

-Attends, c'est pas là où Ruby a eu ses tatouages ?

Castiel sourit en regardant Dean.

-Oui, c'est là. Enfin bon, j'ai mis KO mon adversaire et Mike a empeché les autres marin's de s'en mêler. Et aussi les MP.

Dean hocha la tête, se demandant s'il voulait réellement en savoir plus sur Michael. Mais sa question allait lui en apprendre davantage sur la relation qu'il avait entretenu avec Castiel, et donc sur Castiel lui-même.

-Et c'est comme ça que vous ... Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?

-Oh... On était déployés à Rustamiyah. On savait qu'on montait au combat le lendemain matin et ... C'est la nuit avant la bataille qu'on se sent le plus seul. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait plus loin. Il y avait des risques. Mais quand on a été rapatriés... Michael m'a invité chez lui. Ca a duré jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il meure dans mes bras.


	15. Chapter 15

Le retour jusqu'au mémorial se fit en silence. Castiel encore plongé dans ses souvenirs et Dean dans ses découvertes et les non-dits qui venaient de lui être révélés. Il avait toujours su qu'il aurait du mal à rivaliser avec Michael. Mais il ne pensait pas que leur relation avait duré quatre ans. Est-ce que Michael avait aussi du détruire les barrières derrière lesquelles Castiel se cachait ? Ou était-ce par lui qu'elles étaient apparues ?

Castiel les dirigea dans un bâtiment que Dean identifia comme un bar.

-Hé Cassie ! On t'attendait !

Balthazar était là, faisant signe à Castiel. La plupart des militaires présents à la cérémonie étaient là également. Castiel se dirigea vers eux et Dean allait pour lui emboîter le pas quand une main le retint par le poignet. Une femme lui sourit doucement.

-Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas aller avec eux.

-Mais Cas...

-Va faire comme les autres. Boire et regretter le temps où il était là-bas.

Dean regarda Castiel partir dans l'arrière-salle avec les militaires et soupira.

-J'fais quoi en attendant ?

-Venez avec nous.

Dean regarda le petit groupe installé à l'entrée que lui désignait la femme.

-Hé tout le monde, je vous présente euh...

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Dean Winchester.

-Moi, c'est Rachel.

Un homme lui tendit la main.

-Salut Dean, moi c'est Owen... Heureux de ne plus être le seul mec ici !

-Salut Owen, content de te rendre service.

-Il faut bien se serrer les coudes !

Rachel lui présenta rapidement le reste du groupe.

-Alors, Dean, tu es venu avec qui ? demanda une jeune femme blonde.

Dean se glissa sur la banquette entre Owen et Rachel, jetant en même temps un regard vers le groupe de militaires et Cas au fond du bar.

-Avec Castiel.

-Castiel, ce n'est pas… commença Owen.

-Le capitaine Novak, si, lui répondit Rachel.

-Ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes ?

La jeune femme blonde lui sourit.

-Aucun problème, le capitaine Novak a sauvé la vue de mon fiancé, et sans son aide, je n'aurai jamais pu fonder ma famille, dit-elle en caressant son ventre arrondi.

-Le capitaine Novak, c'est lequel ? demanda une femme (Meg, si Dean avait bien retenu son prénom) en observant les soldats.

-C'est _beaux-yeux_, tu te rappelles pas ? Il était à mon mariage !

-Ah attends, il n'était pas venu avec ce beau gosse-là… Le capitaine Dennison !

-Exactement !

A ces mots, Dean sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui, mais il maintint son regard sur Castiel. Balthazar avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et ils semblaient tous très absorbés par leur conversation.

* * *

><p>Dean discutait avec Owen quand Chuck quitta l'arrière-salle pour venir vers eux.<p>

-Un peu de place pour moi, mesdames ? Et messieurs, rajouta Chuck en souriant à Owen. Alors, heureux de ne plus être le seul homme de l'assemblée ?

-Vous vous êtes encore fait jeter ? répondit Owen tandis que Chuck se laissait tomber sur une chaise.

-Bah, vous savez comment ils sont ! Mais vous, vous avez la chance de les supporter un par un, moi je me les tape tous ! Pas étonnant que je sois devenu alcoolique.

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant que Rachel ne se tourne vers le psy.

-Alors, Chuck, comment vont-ils ?

Chuck haussa les épaules et reposa sa bière.

-Comme à chaque fois. Certains sont persuadés que s'ils avaient été là-bas, ils auraient pu le ramener vivant.

Son regard n'avait pas quitté celui de Dean qui soupira.

-Et bien sûr, Cas en fait partie ?

-Forcément. Et c'est donc pour ma propre sécurité que le lieutenant Easter m'a conseillé de déguerpir rapidement.

Dean se redressa un peu pour avoir vu sur l'arrière-salle.

-C'est Balthazar, Dean, au cas où vous l'ignorerez.

Dean se frotta la nuque. Il ignorait trop de choses et devait passer pour un abruti.

-D'ailleurs, c'est une bonne chose que ces deux-là se soient trouvés.

Chuck éclata de rire et leva les mains sous le regard furieux de Dean.

-Pas comme ça, voyons ! Vous devez bien savoir que Balthazar n'en a qu'après l'autre sexe.

-J'l'ai seulement vu draguer des femmes, mais je sais presque rien d'eux. A part qu'ils servent dans la même unité que Cas.

-Et… Cas… vous savez quoi de lui ?

Dean termina sa bière tout en observant Castiel. Il secouait la tête et Ruby avait l'air excédée, probablement la faute de Balthazar.

-Je sais qu'il serait loin d'être ok pour que je vous parle de lui.

-J'suis son psy.

-Alors voyez ça avec lui.

-Pas évident d'être avec lui, pas vrai ? Tous ses secrets, ses mystères, ses cicatrices…

-Elles ne sont pas sa faute.

-Certes, mais il les a quand même. Et elles ne partiront pas comme ça. Malgré le fait que je suis certain que si quelqu'un peut les amenuiser, c'est bien vous.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-Parce que depuis que je suis Castiel, j'ai noté des différences à partir du moment où il vous a rencontré.

-Quel genre ?

-Cas est plus heureux. Pas de beaucoup, mais il y a du mieux.

* * *

><p>Quand ils quittèrent enfin Fort Riley, il était près de dix heures du soir. Et Dean se retrouva à conduire une heure et demi avec trois militaires plus qu'ivres. Mais par bonheur pour ses oreilles, Balthazar ne chantait pas. Il dormait, enfin à peu près, Ruby appuyée contre son épaule.<p>

Quant à Castiel, c'était tout autre chose. Il semblait… normal. Enfin pour quelqu'un qui probablement plus de trois litres d'alcool dans le corps.

Dean redéposa Ruby et Balthazar à leur hôtel, demandant au gérant de garder un œil sur eux. Juste au cas où. Et il put enfin retrouver son appartement. Il quitta sa veste, sa cravate et ses chaussures avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il s'apprêtait à aller prendre une bonne douche bien rafraichissante avec d'aller dormir quand Castiel l'immobilisa en se plaquant contre son dos. Deux bras puissants lui encerclèrent la taille tandis que la bouche de Castiel se frayait un chemin au creux de son cou. Son souffle était brûlant quand il lui murmura suavement.

-Dean. Fais-moi l'amour.


	16. Chapter 16

La nuit avait été des plus chaudes et des plus excitantes qu'il avait connu. Sentir le corps musclé de Castiel sous lui, soumis à lui l'avait excité au plus haut point. Mais le réveil fut loin d'être aussi agréable. Il faisait un rêve il était dans une pièce sombre sans portes ni fenêtres et les murs se refermaient sur lui. Il avait la sensation de manquer d'air. Il étouffait.

Dean se réveilla brusquement, sentant que quelque chose allait mal. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour s'habituer à la pénombre, et à sa surprise, nota que Castiel était toujours là.

Dans le lit.

A ses côtés.

Mais son intuition était bonne.

Quelque chose clochait.

Castiel était allongé dos à lui, évitant tout contact entre leurs deux corps.

En une sorte de position fœtale.

Dean réfléchit un instant à la bonne façon d'aborder Castiel.

S'il le touchait… il s'exposait à recevoir un bon coup de poing et n'en mourrait pas d'envie.

S'il l'appelait par son nom…

Dean prit une grande inspiration et posa sa main entre les omoplates de Castiel, gardant l'autre main prête à arrêter l'attaque du militaire. Le corps sous sa main ne bougea pas, restant inerte.

Dean approcha ses lèvres du cou de Castiel et les humectant, chuchota.

-Cas ?

Toujours aucune réaction. Dean laissa glisser sa main le long du bras du militaire.

-Castiel ?

-Hier soir… Tu as couché avec moi…

Dean s'approcha encore plus de Castiel et posa son menton contre son cou.

-Oui. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? demanda-t-il, une angoisse sourde pulsant au fond de son ventre.

-Si. Je m'en rappelle très bien.

-Alors, où est le problème ?

Dean embrassa doucement l'épaule de Castiel, sachant que le bouclier qu'il s'était forgé au fil du temps venait de se fissurer.

Castiel était en train de se briser.

-Je lui avais promis…

Dean ferma les yeux. Michael. Forcément. Toujours Michael.

-Il te l'avait fait promettre ?

-Non.

Castiel se retourna, glissant dans les bras de Dean pour se retrouver face à lui.

-Il était tout pour moi. Il n'avait personne… Comme moi. On était juste tous les deux. On était tout l'un pour l'autre. Il est difficile pour moi d'imaginer le reste de ma vie sans lui…

Dean referma ses bras sur Castiel et l'attira contre lui.

-Je pense qu'il t'est surtout très difficile de ne pas t'imaginer vivre pour quelqu'un. Tu es le contraire d'un égoïste. Et ce n'est pas bon non plus. Dans un couple, ce n'est pas que du moi et que du toi, c'est du nous aussi. Faire des choses pour les deux.

Castiel releva la tête vers Dean et sourit.

-Le grand Dean Winchester, docteur ès amour a parlé.

Dean secoua la tête.

-T'es stupide.

Castiel se saisit des lèvres de Dean et l'embrassa doucement.

-Des fois, j'ai juste envie de disparaître loin de tout ça. Et puis, je finis par me rappeler que je ne suis pas un lâche.

-Un héros, selon la médaille que tu as laissé sur la tombe de Michael.

Castiel fit claquer sa langue, avec un petit air excédé.

-N'en parlons plus, le Congré a fait une erreur. Ce n'est pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière.

Dean esquissa un petit rire et ils se réinstallèrent plus confortablement sur le lit.

-Au fait, ça va ta tête ? Parce que hier vous avez du vider les réserves du barman.

-Non ça va. Un peu mal au crâne, mais ça veut dire que je suis vivant. Il faut que j'appelle Balthie et Ruby.

Dean grogna quand le militaire se contorsionna pour attraper son téléphone. Il composa le numéro abrégé et se réinstalla près de Dean.

* * *

><p>Dean s'était rendormi durant la conversation et fut réveillé par le souffle de Castiel dans son cou.<p>

-Dean.

-Oui ?

-Tu as de l'aspirine ?

Dean éclata de rire en se levant.

-Hey ! Tu as déjà discuté avec Balthazar qui a une gueule de bois alors que toi-même tu en as une ?

* * *

><p>Quand Dean revint dans la chambre, le réveil sonnait. Il soupira en l'éteignant.<p>

-Faut que j'aille bosser aujourd'hui. Tu fais quoi, toi ?

-Je chasse ma gueule de bois, répondit-il en récupérant l'aspirine des mains de Dean.

-Je vais probablement déjeuner avec mes parents à midi.

-Tu vas leur parler de Sam ?

-Pas pour le moment. J'ai donné une chance à Sam de se débrouiller tout seul.

-Mais avec ton aide, rappela Castiel.

-Je suis son grand frère, c'est pas pareil.

-Niveau caractère désintéressé, tu es bien placé aussi.

-Juste pour Sammy, pas pour le monde entier.

Cas secoua la tête en attirant Dean à sa bouche.

-Ne m'idéalise pas trop quand même.

* * *

><p>Mary tendit le plat à son fils et lui demanda.<p>

-Alors, comment va Ruby ?

-A cette heure-ci, elle est probablement en train de cuver dans un lit avec Balthazar.

-Oh… Et Castiel alors ?

Dean sourit.

-En train de se remettre de sa cuite dans mon lit. Il y avait un enterrement hier à Fort Riley. J'y étais avec Cas et son unité, expliqua-t-il à ses parents, histoire qu'ils ne considèrent Castiel comme un alcoolique.

-Papa… La médaille d'honneur, c'est quoi ?

-La distinction militaire la plus élevée. Décernée pour des actes de bravoure. D'héroïsme, même.

-Cas l'a reçu.

-Je sais, répondit laconiquement John.

Mary regarda son époux et son fils, ils s'observaient. Elle posa ses couverts sur la table.

-Très bien, John, comment tu le sais et Dean, pourquoi l'a-t-il reçu ?

-Un article est paru sur lui.

-John !

-J'ai demandé à Brad qu'il me fasse quelques petites recherches.

-Et tu as trouvé pourquoi il l'avait eu ?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a été capturé pendant sept jours, qu'il est le seul à s'en être sorti et que son chef d'unité y est mort.

-Dis-moi d'abord une chose, Dean. Cette médaille-là, il l'a porté à l'enterrement ?

-Non.

Pas la peine de mentionner Michael.

-Je m'en doutais… Les conditions pour lesquelles il l'a obtenue, ça laisse de vilaines cicatrices.

-Il en a une, du bas du…

-Je parlais de cicatrices mentales.

-Ah, celles-là, il en a tout un tas. Répondit Dean en finissant son verre d'une traite.

-Il y avait sept prisonniers. D'après les infos de Brad, ils ont été torturés pour révéler des noms et des positions de caches d'armes. Quand ils ont vu qu'ils ne parleraient pas, ils les ont exécutés. Un par un. Les laissant se vider de leur sang. Lentement. Quand l'équipe de sauvetage est arrivée sur les lieux, les bâtiments avaient explosé et il n'y avait que le lieutenant Novak qui respirait encore. Dans son rapport de mission, il explique que lui et un autre soldat avaient réussi à sortir de leur cellule, après, il leur a suffi de trouver assez de Semtex pour tout faire pêter. Castiel a fait exploser le bâtiment alors qu'il était encore dedans. C'était héroïque.

C'était surtout suicidaire, pensa Dean.


	17. Chapter 17

Et regardez qui est de retour !

Oh, et avant de lire, jetez un petit coup d'oeil sur le statut de cette fic...

ET je le rappelle, on ne tue pas l'auteur !

Bonne lecture, Moon

* * *

><p>Dean entra dans son appartement et comme à son habitude, appela son amant.<p>

-Sous la douche.

Il sourit et alla à la cuisine pour se servir une bière. Il revint au salon pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et attrapa la télécommande. Autant s'occuper le temps que Castiel arrive.

* * *

><p>Dean, de son fauteuil, pouvait voir Castiel quitter la salle de bain, sans avoir jugé nécessaire de porter autre chose que son boxer noir. Il s'assit sur les cuisses de Dean et des gouttes d'eau quittaient ses cheveux pour venir imprégner le jean de Dean.<p>

Castiel but une gorgée à sa bière.

-Alors, ta journée ?

-Habituelle mais intéressante. La tienne ?

-Epuisante. Entraînement avec l'unité. Mais on en avait tous besoin.

Dean observa un moment l'homme sur ses genoux.

-Cas…

-Dean ?

-Tu fais quoi dimanche midi ?

Castiel lui sourit doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant avant de glisser ses mains sous son T-Shirt. Dean renversa la tête en arrière pendant que Castiel embrassait son cou.

* * *

><p>C'était ce qu'il avait attendu, ce qu'il avait voulu. Et sa vie prenait de plus en plus de sens au fil du temps.<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel avait fini par s'installer définitivement dans son appartement, et plus uniquement comme un amant en visite.<p>

Son appartement à Alto Palo avait même été mis en vente, signe de sa volonté de s'engager auprès de Dean.

Son supérieur à Fort Riley lui avait proposé un poste au centre de recrutement de Lawrence, ce qui le mettait plus à l'aise dans sa relation avec Dean et lui donnait moins l'impression d'être une femme au foyer attendant le retour de son époux tout en préparant la cuisine.

Et ils parlaient même d'acheter un appartement ensemble. Un plus grand. Dont l'adresse serait totalement inconnue de Balthazar et de Ruby. Un monde juste à eux où même la famille de Dean ne viendrait pas s'ingérer.

Mary était la femme d'un ancien militaire qui avait renoncé à l'armée pour elle et leur famille et à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Castiel, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de le convaincre de faire la même chose.

John, lui, se contentait de hausser les épaules et de tendre une bière à Castiel.

Sam et Jess sortaient avec eux de temps en temps, et Sam avait trouvé un débateur à sa hauteur en la personne de Castiel.

En somme, tout allait bien. Tout allait même super bien de l'avis de Dean puisque Balthazar et Ruby avaient fini par retrouver leurs pénates pour laisser enfin de l'intimité aux deux amants.

* * *

><p>Dean était donc de bonne humeur. On était vendredi soir et deux longs jours se prolongeaient devant lui. Deux jours seul avec Castiel. Deux jours pendant lesquels ils ne quitteraient pas la chambre à coucher.<p>

Il poussa la porte en sifflotant, le journal du matin sous le bras, des annonces immobilières entourées au fluo jaune.

-Hey, Cas ! T'es déjà rentré ? lança-t-il en voyant le blouson et les chaussures de Castiel dans l'entrée.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Castiel assis sur le sofa.

-Salut.

Dean lui sourit avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Castiel détourna la tête.

-Cas ?

Castiel lui montra une enveloppe posée sur la table basse. Une enveloppe estampillée département de la défense des Etats-Unis.

-Non.

-Dean…

Dean attrapa l'enveloppe et en sortit violement le contenu. Il en parcourut seulement quelques lignes avant de relever les yeux vers Castiel.

-Non… Cas… C'est pas.

-Je suis rappelé sous les drapeaux, Dean. Dans deux semaines, mon unité est déployée en Afghanistan.

Dean remit le papier dans l'enveloppe avant de la déchirer, avant de fixer Castiel.

-Dean…

-Refuse.

Castiel secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas. Et je ne veux pas, Dean.

Dean déchira la lettre. Les morceaux de papier tombèrent sur la moquette tandis que Castiel le regardait dans les yeux.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Non, répondit posément le militaire.

-Donc tu vas partir ?

-Oui, Dean.

Dean ferma les yeux et serra les dents, quand il les rouvrit, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement.

-Et ça ne te fais rien ?

Castiel se leva et contourna la table pour s'approcher de son amant.

-Dean, on savait que ça arriverait.

-Non, le coupa Dean. Je… Je pensais que…

Castiel posa sa main sur son bras.

-Dean… Je reviendrais, je reviens toujours, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Dean secoua la tête.

-Je refuse de t'attendre. Si tu choisis de partir alors tu pars… Maintenant. Et tu ne reviens pas. Je ne veux pas t'attendre, tu comprends !

-Dean… Je ne veux pas ça. Je veux qu'on continue comme ça…

-Pas moi. Si tu veux partir, alors tu le fais maintenant.

-Dean… Tu es sur de vouloir ça ?

Dean regarda son amant –ex-amant– dans les yeux avant de récupérer sa veste et d'ouvrir la porte.

-J'veux que tu es dégagé tes affaires quand je reviendrais.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Comme a dit Sara, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et c'est ici que ce termine ACE II.<p>

Exception faite de deux petits "bonus" qui vont s'ajouter plus tard...

Je ferais peut être une suite, un ACE III... mais pour le moment, je finis Obsession (oui, je sais, je traine à mort là dessus), je finis ma fic X-Men (sur laquelle je suis HYPERperfectionnistre), et j'écris mon lemon Evan Lorne/Colby Granger

Voilà, merci d'avoir suivi ACE II jusque ici.


End file.
